Totally Spies boys season 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Alex, Clover and Sam have leaft and 3 new Spies are now helping the world and new Villain and old ones Totally Spies boys season 1 is the new Totally Spies story
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 **Time Out**

**we are shown at the army center wear a guy is getting a drink**

**man is job is murder said the man getting a cup of coke but a shadow comes up to him**

**what the hell? said the man and gets is gun out but the shadow freezes him**

**and the troops come in**

**what happened said the man**

**he has been frozen said the commander**

**than we are shown at Beverly Hills at school the students are getting ready for the lessons we see a jeep **

**man new day at school said _Aaron_**

**_and lost of girls said "Chris_**

**_now guys remember we are teens now said _****Stone**

**_and they get in to class_**

**_at school they wear meet by _****Melvin the schools soccer player**

**_well well is in it the the losers said _****Melvin walking to to the class room**

**_hey _****Melvin save that for wean you are going to play soccer said ****Stone**

**_well nerd i don't need is school i am playing soccer said _****Melvin and walks off**

**_at 12:40 the school are having some food _**

**_man that _****Melvin is a creep said Chris**

**_man i world give a _****Mission** buy now said _Aaron_

**_but thy get sucked up buy the dust bean_**

**_man wean i said _****Mission i did not mean is said _Aaron_**

**_you said it said Chris_**

**_and they land in whoop head Base wear Jerry is playing on his psp_**

**_man why is roger Jr not helping? said a angry Jerry hopping to win_**

**_you play psp? said Chris in a shocked way_**

**_well we have bean hearing a person freezing people by time said Jerry show in team on the computer_**

**_so is villain is someone powerful? asked __Aaron_**

**_Yes and you must be cearfule said Jerry and your WOOHP gadgets wear the psp stun gun and gives it to Aaron _**

**_the DS hack net said Jerry and gives it to Chris_**

**_and the new WOOHP spy sunshades said Jerry and gives team to _****Stone**

**_and hear is one more the WOOHP shield that will per tat you from Any danger said Jerry good luck _**

**_thanks jer said Chris_**

**_than we are shown in the sky wear thy are flying the WOOHP Jet_**

**_OK so the first stop is the army center said _****Stone**

**_we are shown at the army center wear the commander is showing _****Stone Chris and _Aaron the crime scene _**

**_well we have the strongest security Thar is said the commander_**

**_can we have i look that the video taps ? asked _****Stone**

**_yes you can replied commander_**

**_we are shown at the video room wear _****Stone _Aaron and Chris are looking for any Clues_**

**_man this is dome said Chris looking in the videos_**

**_hey guys i have found seeming said __Aaron_**

**_and hay look at the video and look at a young boy with brown hire and the green jack it and holding a stop watch _**

**_who is this guy? wondered __Aaron_**

**_and stone gets the WOOHP spy sunshades and finds a hire from the crime scene_**

**_OK Jerry we are sending you a hire sample said _****Stone but than the person shows but and stops time and kidnaps ****Stone **

**_than time starts up and __Aaron and Chris start up as well _**

**_what is going on ? asked __Aaron and the two look at and find _****Stone tide up in a jet and fly off**

**_man this guy is more of the clock king from batman joked __Aaron_**

**_than the WOOHP phone starts to rine and Chris picks it up and finds out who is this _**

_**jerry have you got news? asked Chris **_

**_yes we have found out it is a bad guy named _****Peter time 5 years ago he made a watch that can stop time and made a life of crime for it**

**_OK so well have to stop what he is doing said Chris_**

**_we are shown at a clock tower wear stone Weeks up and his two Tick and Tock. grading him_**

**_welcome said a voice and _****Peter time shows up**

**_why are you doing this? asked _****Stone **

**_you Ze have a problem with time said _****Peter **

**_with my time gun people around the world will have the time thy will need said _****Peter time **

**_so that is your plan? asked _****Stone **

**_yes replied _****Peter**

**_that is kind of a b plane said _****Stone **

**_oh shut up said _****Peter time and walks off**

**_we are shown in the sky wear the WOOHP jet is near _****Peter time Base**

**_OK so we go in punch his face and take a whizz on his Base said __Aaron_**

**_OK lets do this said Chris and thy jump out of the jet to the top of the clock tower_**

**_thy brake the door down and find _****Stone **

**_stone are you OK? asked Chris_**

**_look out said _****Stone and thy turn aroun and get tide up**

**_sorry we got found out said Chris_**

**_it this OK Chris said _****Stone**

Tick Tock Tick Tock that my Friends this that sound of the time or your doom said **Peter time **

**we are shown with team in a shark doom with a summing pool of toxic waste**

**so is i say auf widersehen said ****Peter time and jumps in to him jet with Tick and Tock**

**guys i have a plane said ****Stone and gets the WOOHP shield and shields team from the toxic waste**

**and thy get out ok guys lets stop the time king said Chris**

**than in new york ****Peter time gets this time gun and the people run more fast**

**than stone Chris and _Aaron jump from thy jet to his jet_**

**_Tick and Tock battle team Chris jumps and kicks Tick in the face __Aaron and stone kick Tock in the balls _**

**_than kead to the mine room_**

**_and thy find _****Peter time gets his watch ans stops time and knocks out the Spies and runs to his time gun**

**_but Chris gets the psp stun gun and stuns _****Peter time and thy land the jet **

**_we are shown after the battle _****Peter time and his man are arrested and taking to WOOHP Prison**

**_well done spies said jerry with pride you worked as a team _**

**_thanks replied __Aaron_**

**_guys will miss school said Chris and thy get on the jet and fly off_**

**_the school end and the 3 miss it_**

**_man wear in so much trouble said Chris_**

**_well look on the good side we saved the world said __Aaron_**

**_and thay look at the sky with a happy smile _**

**_end of episode 1 villein of the day _****Peter time **


	2. Auther's Note

hi to Totally Spies fans i have pand to get some old villains and new ones

and some of the old hero's from Totally Spies like sam Clover and Alex we have my team will team up in one of my chapters

and have lots more so give me any idear OK? from the on and only gm goodyeat


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2 the Victorians ghost

we are shown at London in the fog like streets two people are walking

man that is the last time we do that said the man

what we did wears are stuff renumber that said the man

than a ghost with two old guns and riding on a skeleton of a Horse

the two man sarcasm off seen

we are shown at Beverly Hills shopping center wear Stone _Aaron and Chris are getting thy Halloween Costumes Stone wears going as Sherlock Holmes_

_Aaron as Lois from family guy and Chris as homer Simpson _

_man why do you like that homes guy so much? asked Chris_

_he is like a grate hero said Stone_

_like a loser like you said a voice and thy turn around and see _Melvin

i bet we wears just made up said Melvin and walks off

Stone pictures himself with a wipe and whips Melvin

we are shown at Stone's home wear he is getting is Costume on but hears a knock on the door

come in said Stone and his mum comes her is a redhead like SAM from Totally Spies with green eyes and Had two baby twins a girl named Lo and a baby boy named Andrew with a

hey dear place can you look after your brother and sister for me well me and your dad go out for are Friends Halloween party? asked Stone's mum

OK said stone thanks replied his mum

we are Stone in his car with his brother and sister and _Aaron and Chris _

_so do you think WOOHP got a day cear center? joked __Aaron_

_i hope thy wont be to much trouble said Chris_

_at the WOOHP Halloween party old Spies and new Spies welcomed Friends and family _

_hey _Jerry wear is Sam, Clover, and Alex ? asked Chris

thy are on a mission said Jerry thy are stopping Sebastian Saga and Tim Scam from hijack a communications satellite

Jerry is tear a WOOHP day cear center? asked Stone showing him his baby brother and sister

yea thr is one said Jerry

it this tear the WOOHP prison showing him the door

than Stone walks in the WOOHP prison wear he sees lots of old villains

most of team wear looking at baby Lo and Andrew

and walks in to the day cear center and drop team off and gets back to the party

hey bro this place looks like a fun house said Lo

it dose replied Andrew than two babes show up

what are your names? asked the head babe

my name is Lo replied Lo and my name is Andrew repiled Andrew

my name is James and my name is rie said the two

than in the WOOHP wepon center Victorians ghost walks in the wall and grasps a the whoop end bomb and walks out

at the party the WOOHP employees are partying and Tan the power tuns off

what happened ? asked Chris

who is doing this? wondered Jerry ten the computer trans on

welcome said Victorians ghost you have Sean you end and if you want to live you must give me 10000000000 dollars said Victorians ghost

who are you? asked Chris

my real name is Professor Moriarty said Victorians ghost

you cant be him said Stone

yes i am but this time a ghost of him said Victorians ghost and the computer turns back off

what are we going to do? asked Chris

OK we cant get out or he will set of the bomb said _Aaron_

_oh man i just renumbered Lo and Andrew are still at the day cear center said Stone_

_back at the day cear center Lo and Andrew see that is going on_

_we have got to help team said Lo_

_it this a good thin a got my screwdriver collection said Andrew show in her _

_and thy get one of the screwdrivers and get out and so dose James and rie_

_so wear this the mine room? asked James it this Thar replied Andrew_

_in the room Victorians ghost is seeing the WOOHP team on film_

_well this will be grat fun said Victorians ghost_

_than Lo gets a net made from Nth metal frows it on him_

_what the ? babies said a shocked Victorians ghost_

_Andrew James and rie frow 83 diaper at him_

_it cant be said Victorians ghost i will never let this down _

_at __Andrew turns the power back on_

_what happened? asked Chris_

_than the door options Victorians ghost knocked out Lo __Andrew James and rie saved WOOHP_

_so thy saved us? asked __Aaron _

_end the bomb its truned off said Jerry showing team on the computer_

_the WOOHP team We all gazed down at team that thy toke out a super villein all on thy own_

_back at Stone's home takes his baby brother and sister bed and walks of of the room with a Happy smile __end of episode 2 villein Victorians ghost/Professor Moriarty_

_this capter wears a joke out of the rugrats_


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3 Africa "Under the Sea this episode has got the characters from the Totally Spies episode Queen for a Day if you don't renumber go on you tube and find out

we are shown at WOOHP prison wear Makeda is being let out for what she it

it this time Makeda you are out of hear said one of the man

thanks replied Makeda and walks out

we are shown at cinema wear Stone _Aaron and Chris came out after seeing batman 3_

_what a ending said __Aaron_

_the movie wears sweet said Chris_

_hey Stone what are you doing? asked Chris_

_i am sanding a mail to my WOOHP Prison Pen Pal said stone_

_you have a pen pal ? asked Chris_

_yes replied stone _

_than thy get WHOOP the game zone sucks team_

_as thy get to WHOOP HQ thy land on a bed_

_what the? wonder Chris_

_welcome spies said Jerry who is going to bed_

Jerry do you have any idea what time it is? asked _Aaron _

_yes and we need you on a mission said Jerry your mission is to keep a eye on Makeda said Jerry_

_i heard of her said Chris she tried to kidnap her sister Queen Tassara_

_that is why we need you guys to go to Africa said Jerry_

_and thy get Sand by two man and placed in a jet ship and takes off_

_man i cant believe we are going to Africa said Stone_

_and thy land in the town _

_and we see team ridding in the desert _

_man are we Thar yet ? asked Aaron_

_in a nearby sand dune we see a man in the shadows he is wearing a sting ray outfit and is wearing somekind of pressure suit and on his arms are two learg blads _

_well well my play meant will have a large chance said sting ray _

_and he gets out his sniper gun _

_he targets but a sand Storm blows his plans_

_dam said sting ray_

_wean the sand Storm stops thy see the kingdom_

_sweet this babe got class said Chris_

_remember guys she is a queen said Stone_

_we are shown in side the palace wear the three spies are welcomed by Queen Tassara_

_thanks you for coming said Queen Tassara me and my sister have started talking argin said the Queen_

_why do you need us for? asked Stone_

_you see at the over side of the battlefield the king has sent a mercenary to assassinate Me said Queen Tassara_

_we will find this mercenary said Stone_

_and my sister will show you around said Queen Tassara_

_thank you replied Stone_

_we see team looking around the palace by Makeda who is Showing team around the palace_

_you see the palace wear;s made by are grand fuhrer said Makeda_

_than in the shadow sting ray takes out a sniper gun but __Aaron look's up and see him _

_Thar he is said __Aaron_

_and thy run up to get him_

_but he goe's in a trap door_

_dam we hade him said Chris_

_look guys i found a map said Stone_

_so someone must of gave him that map said __Aaron_

_but who? wonderd Chris_

_at that Night Makeda walks out of her room _

_well you toke your time said a voice_

_why have int you got rid of my sister yet? asked Makeda_

_i have a plane that you will find just to your liking said sting ray_

_the next day Makeda take's her sister out for a ride_

_at the top room Stone is looking on his laptop_

_let's see on the laptop found it the DNA print got some dude named james ray said Stone_

_on his profile he wears a good gunman back in the war at Africa in 2001 after the war ended he took a new name sting ray read Stone_

_so what you are saying is that he is working for someone said __Aaron _

_but who? wounded Chris_

_at the desert Makeda and her sister are riding in the desert_

_sis i wont to say sorry for what i did said Makeda_

_it this OK now you have seen what you did said Tassara_

_than sting ray knocks her out_

_we see Chris and Stone and __Aaron rideing in the whoop did bot _

_guy;s i have found team they are in that gave said __Aaron showing team_

_OK let's go said Chris_

_at the gave Queen Tassara weak's up and find's her sister with sting ray_

_what are you doing? asked Queen Tassara_

_sting ray is helping me take over the throne said Makeda_

_you have no id ear what he will do said Tassara_

_what is he going to do? asked Makeda sting ray shocks her and frows her in with Tassara_

_now to show you two my real plane said sting ray you see Africa is arways at war so with my invention Africa will be going "Under the Sea_

_you cant do this said Makeda and Tassara you will kill live's _

_but i will be safe in my dome said sting ray and walk's off_

_than Chris and Stone and __Aaron brake in_

_are you two OK? asked Chris_

_we are replied Tassara_

_let me help you guy's said Makeda_

_no way said __Aaron_

_let her help said Tassara_

_OK than said __Aaron_

_we are shown at the rocks wear sting ray is butting the code in his invention_

_this place will be my kingdom said sting ray_

_not to day said a voice_

_sting ray trun's and see;s Chris and Stone and __Aaron and Makeda and Tassara_

_well it look's like my day is on day after day said sting ray and grapes this sting gun;s_

_but Chris get;s out the WOOHP shock gum and sting ray get's knocked out_

_oh no the invention need a code to turn off said Chris_

_we will need to brake it said __Aaron_

_i will do it said Makeda grap's a weapon and smash the machine_

I knew you wears some good inside you looking for a way out. said Tassara

It was easy. Every time I smashed the machine, I just imagined it was your face. said Makeda

Oh. Well. Good job. said Tassara

we see Makeda liked up in dungeons

you cold of just sent her back to WOOHP prison said _Aaron_

_i courd but wear family said Tassara_

_and the three spies walk off end of chapter 3_

_villeins sting ray and Makeda_


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4 _Revenge of _G.L.A.D.I.S.

we are shown WOOHP recycling facility in the junk a red eye light up and starts to come on

_Revenge said G.L.A.D.I.S._

_we are shown at Stone's home wear stone is working on his laptop and his dad and mum come in_

_son we need you to look after Lo for us said his dad_

_you see dear we need to separated team so that way thy well have some time from playing and sleeping said his mum_

_and give's him Lo_

_good buy said his mum and take Andrew and drive off and LO starts to cry _

_don't cry don't cry said Stone_

_hear is your bottle said Stone looking in the baby bag hear you go_

_but LO wont stop her crying _

_i have a idear and he grapes his mobile phone and calls __Aaron and Chris to help with Lo_

_wean thy show up thy get out a movie and drinks and food_

_i said to help Lo not to meak yourself at home said Stone_

_we have got the movie the fly said Chris_

_than the WOOHP phone goes off_

_than he hears from Jerry who is hiding from G.L.A.D.I.S._

_guys i need your help said jerry i am in the but the call gets cut off_

_guys we need to help Jerry said Stone_

_and why shode we? asked Chris_

_he is are frend you guys said Stone_

_OK let's go said __Aaron and thy take Lo with team_

_back at WOOHP G.L.A.D.I.S. take's over and lets the Villain's out to meak trouble_

G.L.A.D.I.S. stop this you are a good guy said Jerry who is tide up

wears a good guy said G.L.A.D.I.S. but now i am taking over now

at the WOOHP bace Chris Stone and _Aaron look from the in side and find it with a lot of bad guys_

_man what are we- going to do? asked Stone_

_i have one said Chris and take's out the WOOHP bubble gun_

_thy brake the door and find two bad guys _

_take this said Stone hooding Lo and the bubble gun _

_and the two bad guys get tide up_

_OK so let's find team said __Aaron_

_than Tim Scam shows up_

_who the hell are you? asked __Aaron_

_i want to help you guys said Tim Scam_

_you see a work for WOOHP two lied Tim Scam_

_OK so wear do we go? asked __Aaron_

_to the top of the room said Tim Scam_

_wean going up thy weak it to the top_

_we did it said __Aaron_

_guy's stay away from him said Jerry_

_why asked Chris but it wears to late_

_we see team tide up_

_guy's wear is Lo? asked Stone_

_she is still in the car said __Aaron_

_well well jerry sent boy's to help said Tim Scam_

_why did you got G.L.A.D.I.S. back on-line? asked Chris_

_to help me take over WOOHP said Tim Scam_

_but you said you worked for WOOHP said Chris_

_i lied repiled Tim Scam_

_back in the car Lo gets out and find's her way to Jerry's office's and snake's in and jumps in to G.L.A.D.I.S. head and takes over her_

_what are you doing? asked Tim Scam_

_it this Lo she is saving us said Chris_

Tim Scam gets punch in the face by Lo

after the battle

jerry giver's G.L.A.D.I.S. a up grad to G.L.A.D.I.S. x-2

Weldon said jerry

thank's said Stone

so what is going to be come of G.L.A.D.I.S. x-2 ? asked Chris

she will be working at the WOOHP Prison said jerry and we see her looking at the prisoners

and well don to little baby Lo said jerry

Lo smiles happily well that list she is happy said Stone

back at Stone's home his mum and dad come back

well did you guy's have fun? asked his day

we did said stone

and Lo and Andrew wear back at last

end of chapter 4 villains G.L.A.D.I.S. and Tim Scam


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5_ The Winning Edge_

_we are shown at the girl's foot ball team wear thy are playing_

_good job said the female Coach_

_than a foot ball falls from the sky and blows up the foot ball fled _

_we are shown at Beverly Hills school_

_wear Chris tries out for the foot ball team_

_OK who is next? asked Coach West_

_looks like I'm up said Chris_

_and the top sit's Aaron and Stone_

_man i hope he dose not get killed out Thar said Stone_

_i hope that we meak this in to a movie said Aaron_

_well well said a voice_

_Chris turns to see Melvin who is playing two_

_looks like the loser is playing with the big boy's said Melvin_

_looks like you have just co med out of a war movie joked Chris_

_than the tries out start_

___Chris comes out hart and dizzy_

_man sorry that you did not get in to the ream said Aaron_

_that's OK said Chris_

_hey why don't you do cheer leading? asked Stone_

_what i will end up like that Candy Sweet babe said Chris_

_like that will come true said Aaron_

_than thy get WHOOP by Jerry_

_man this is not a good time said Chris_

_and thy land in Jerry' offices _

_man wear is Jerry? asked Aaron_

_hear i am said jerry who is doing art_

_so what is the problem? asked Stone_

_you see someone is blown up girl spot's said Jerry_

_and to day's gadgets are the_backpack jet and the cyber amour and the buzz saw watch said Jerry now go

and thy get in the jet ship

so wear do we go? asked Aaron

are first stop is the foot ball field said Stone

we are shown at the foot ball field

so can you tell us what the person looked like? asked Stone

well we did not see who it weir's but the person frown a football at us said the female Coach

well thank's said stone

we see Aaron and Chris looking around

hey i found seeming said Chris

out side dtone get's kidnapped

help cry ed stone and Aaron and Chris fun to find him

but he is taken in a RV

don't worry i have got the backpack jet said Aaron and flys to the RV but he gets hit but a lamp post

ow cryed Aaron

back in the jet thy look at what thy found

oh my god is foot ball is like a bomb said Aaron

so the person will show up some wear said Chris

and i have i plane said Aaron

wean flying in the jet Aaron put a whoop tracking single on the RV

it is a good thing i did this said Aaron

so wears hitting the lamp post your idea? asked Chris

no replied Aaron

wean thy found the RV it park's in a foot ball shop

thy cut in the door and find Stone in a Rugby outfit

welcome said Stone evilly and tackles team

and get knocked out

than thy weak us in a class dome

wear are we? asked Chris

your are in a game now said a voice

and the person who wears blowing up girl sport's shows his face he is wearing a Rugby outfit with a number 13 on it and a Rugby helmet

hey you are that guy from TV said Aaron

it this good to see one of my fan's said the bad guy

what is your name? asked Chris

my name is Coach Spitz said Coach Spitz

than why are you doing this? asked Aaron

you see five year's ago i rejected a girl from the team only only because she's wear;a girl and i got fired for it

but now i am taking girl spot's out with a foot ball's said Coach Spitz

and how are the people helping you? asked Aaron

i made a DVD to turn team evil said Coach Spitz

and now i am going to take out Ice skating said Coach Spitz

but i leave you with a new Rugby bomb said Coach Spitz and walks of with his henchmen

and wean thy still on the dome Chris get's got the thebuzzsaw watch and brake's out and the two run off before the shop blows up

OK let' stop that sexist jerk said Chris

at the Ice skating championship the team start to show Thar move's than a football bomb blows up the ice

welcome said Coach Spitz you may remember me as a sexist and typically unconcerned with the well-being of my team but now it is the new sage for guy's

than

Chris and Aaron show up

well it looks like i am going to fave some fun said Coach Spitz get team my henchmen said Coach Spitz

Aaron jumps and kicks Stone and five henchmen out

Coach Spitz tire's to place a time bomb but Chris battle's him with Ballet on him and knok's him out

Chris you do Ballet? wondered Aaron

as a kid said Chris

than the WOOHP team show up and take Coach Spitz to WOOHP Prison and Stone and the henchmen are back to team back old self's

Chris i am prod that you took Ballet as a kid said Jerry

that gives me a idear said Stone

back at School the cheer leading looking for a new member

OK who is next? asked may

i am said Chris and starts to dance and jump

well it looks like you are in said may

yes said Chris

now it you see that ? asked Stone

his dance move's aer the hit now said Aaron

end of chapter 5

villain Coach Spitz


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 6 Matchmaker with Green

i am nursing two old Villain's from the old Totally Spies one is Eugene. from the episode Matchmaker and Violet Vanderfleet from the episode _Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe_

_if you don't remember go on you tube to find out_

_we are shown at a faux jewelry shop. wear in side two married couple have a plane to brake the villain's out of WOOHP Prison_

_with this plane the world will be ares said a shadow_

_at Chris's home we see Chris Aaron and Stone playing on the PS3_

_man your PS3 game is grate said Aaron_

_i have planed to get more said Chris_

_we are shown at WOOHP Prison wear a young Lade is carrying a baby with her_

_i am hear to see my husband i went him to see are new Bron son said the young Lydie_

_and thy let her in_

_cute baby you have said one of the man but his pram looks a bit to big?_

_don't worry he will grow in to it said the young Lade show shows her face _

_Violet Vanderfleet said a shocked man_

_that is miss __Violet Vanderfleet to you mate said the baby who trun's in to Eugene and kicks him in the face_

_Eugene dear you are the strongest man a girl can have said __Violet Vanderfleet _

___Violet and you are a hot girl said Eugene and thy kiss_

_That is so wrong said the man_

_it is like you never seen a married couple said Eugene and knocks him out_

_back at Chris's home thy get a help cry from WOOHP_

_we need help Eugene is freeing villain's out of WOOHP Prison said the person _

_the prisoners are Helga Von Guggen Neat Freak Boogie Gus Bonita Bikham and Vince King_

_let's get out of hear said Eugene_

_hey Eugene you forgot me said Professor Freemond_

_we can have you in are new team said Eugene_

_you cear's you have int bean the seam wean you got married to her said Professor Freemond_

_Eugene trun's in to a dragon_

_don't you say that about her said __Eugene holding him_

_you shod drop him said a voice __Eugene trun's to see Chris Aaron and Stone_

_well than get team said __Eugene_

_all the over villain's start to battle team_

_what do we do now? asked Neat Freak_

_come with me i need you guy's for my plane said __Eugene and run off_

_than a girl on a motorbike jumps and takes off five Villain's_

_the girl takes off her helmet and it this Britney_

_who is she? asked Chris_

_but she is good looking said Stone_

_after the battle the villain's are looked up _

_Weldon said Jerry_

_thanks replied Chris_

_and it this good to see you Britney said Jerry_

_thanks said Britney but we need to find the over villain's_

_why don't you team us with Chris Aaron and Stone? said Jerry_

_good idear said Stone_

_he likes her said Chris talking to Aaron_

_back at the faux jewelry shop the villain's plane the next move_

_i say we trun team in to catpepole said Helga Von Guggen_

_i say we trun stuff back to the 80S said Boogie Gus#_

_i say we clean team said Neat Freak_

_i say we build a foot ball battle Field said Bonita Bikham_

_i say we battle team like man said Vince King_

_i say we hear what my husband Say's said Violet Vanderfleet_

_my plane is to brake in to Warehouse X. and take a powerful weapon said Eugene_

_grate plane said Bonita Bikham so what is the team name?_

_it is anti WOOHP's said Eugene_

_grate name said Boogie Gus much better than the LAMOS said Helga Von Guggen_

_than let's go said Eugene and thy get in the car_

_in the sky Chris Aaron and Stone and now Britney are flying the WOOHP jet_

_you meat Sam, Alex and Clover? said a shoked Aaron_

_yes we are good team mate's said Britney_

_what wear thy like? asked Stone_

_good Friend's replied Britney_

_guy's i have found team said Chris thy are at Warehouse X_

_let's go down said Aaron_

_thy land the WOOHP jet and walk in side_

_wear are thy? asked Britney_

_hear we are said a voice than the light's turn on and we see Eugene and his wife and team in a robot weapon_

_it brake's out and head's to WOOHP_

_we have got to stop it said Stone_

_i have got a idear but it will work said Britney_

_thy meek it to the top of the roof and tie us a power rope and the robot come's and the robot tribe's _

_than thear brake out of the robot and begin to battle Chris Aaron Stone and Britney _

_Bonita Bikham battle's Stone Stone jumps and kicks her and knocks her out_

_Violet Vanderfleet and Helga Von Guggen battle Britney_

Britney jump's and tie's team up

Neat Freak and Vince King and Boogie Gus battle Aaron

let's clean up team said Neat Freak and gets his mop and hits Aaron

Aaron jump's and knok's out Neat Freak and Vince King and Boogie Gus

only Eugene wears Left

well it looks like it is my trun said Eugene and trun's in to a ninja

and Chris knok's him out

after the battle Eugene and his wife and team are taking to WOOHP Prison

Weldon said Jerry and it this time for Britney on solo missions

well it wears grate to have you on are team said Stone

hope to see you soon and hear is a number said Britney and walks off

yes said a happy Stone and jump's in the sky

end of chapter 7

villains Eugene Neat Freak Vince King Helga Von Guggen _Violet Vanderfleet __Bonita Bikham and Boogie Gus the anti WOOHP's_


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 7 primate Island

we are shown at sea wear a ocean liner is crossing the Caribbean wear people are talking and partying

Ten thy look up in the sky a Ward kind of beam hits team and trun's team in to ape's

We are shown at the school wear people are talking about a new kid

did you hear of the new kid ? asked a boy

yes said the girl

outside of school Chris Aaron and Stone are parking and thy see a boy with his motorbike is parking the other side

who is he? asked Aaron

his name is Dillon Ramone said Stone i head he got out of juvenile hall

More like broke out of juvenile hall joked Chris

come guy's i am sure that he is not that bad said Aaron and walks up to him

hi my name is Aaron said Aaron and he accidentally kicks a Can on his motorbike he looks at him with a look

did you after hear what Happened to the last person you got my ride? asked Dillon let's say he is on _Life support now_

_Aaron's face trun's pink _

_What a big shock i like power drink's two said Aaron and run's as fast as we can_

_at foot ball we see __Aaron kicking the ball Dillon is playing his psp he kicks the ball but it accidentally knok's his psp out of his hand he look's at ____Aaron_

___Aaron run's back to school_

_we are shown doing lunch time we see Chris Aaron and Stone_

_man that guy is out to get me said Aaron but my mum packed my pizza said a happy Aaron_

_tall take that said Dillon_

_hey who do you think you are? asked Aaron_

_i am taking your pizza said Dillon_

_Aaron stand up for yourself said Chris_

_give me back my pizza said Aaron and accidentally land's on Dillon's face _

_why you little said a angry Dillon grap's him up the door open's and a teacher show's up and Dillon let's go_

_next time i see you your a dead man said Dillon and walks off_

___Aaron is Scared and run's off_

_we see team in the boy's locker room wear Chris and Stone are looking for ____Aaron_

_Thar you are said Chris hiding him in a locker_

_i am trying to find a hiding place said ____Aaron_

_look just talk to him said Stone_

_don't do that kick his ass said Chris_

_he cant do that said Stone_

_than thy get WHOOPED to WOOHP_

_and thy land in Jerry's offices_

_welcome said Jerry_

_than you thank you said a happy ____Aaron_

_why are you so Happy? asked Jerry_

_a bully said that he is going to kill him said Chris_

_my world said Jerry_

_so what is going on? asked Stone_

_you see just a day ago_a ocean liner is crossing the Caribbean the people on that ship wear truned in to ape's said Jerry

and to day's gadgets are the spider walker the the zap gun and the jet boots

and they get in the WOOHP jet

wean flying Aaron is working on his will

to my dad i leave my Pokemon game's read Aaron

Aaron just talk to him said Stone

hear is the town said Chris

in the town we see a team of scientist looking at the people tuned in to ape's

you see it this like Thar DNA wears mixed with a ape's said one of the scientist showing team one of the people hit buy the beam

you can have a look said one of the scientist and walks off

than Stone tak's a DNA from one of the ape people

hey Jerry we are sanding you a DNA shamble from one of the ape human's said Stone

good job said Jerry we will have a look at it

well shod we have a look some wear ? asked Chris

is int Thar a Island ? said Aaron

we team at sea wear they get a ship to a Island

and they get off

man look at this place said Chris

look a foot print

it looks like a humans said Aaron

than they get a phone call from Jerry

spies we have found that the DNA wears mixed with primate said Jerry and the person you are looking for is Dr. Cornelius you see he wears a Former WOOHP Spy/scientist

he wears working on a ray gun and got hit by it

so what you are saying is he is now a bad guy? asked Aaron

yes and you must be cearfule said Jerry and calls off

than they walk in the jungle and find a lap wear a hide up a tree and find Dr. Cornelius who is now Gorilla/man hybrid

now with a plane the world will be a Gorilla world said Dr. Cornelius

and hears summing up in the tree's and jumps

hey wear did he go? wounded Stone

hear said a voice and they turn to see Dr. Cornelius and knocks team out

only Chris and Stone weak up they find Aaron tide up to the beam

welcome said Dr. Cornelius who shows up

what is your plane? asked Stone

you see i am tuning the world to a Gorilla world said Dr. Cornelius you see wean i got hit by the beamfound that beaning a Gorilla wears fun and now with this beam the world will be a new one

you cant do this said Stone

yes i can said Dr. Cornelius and run's to his jet and grap's a mini version of the beam

so long said Dr. Cornelius

Aaron get's hit the the beam

guy's look at me i am a ape said Aaron

it this a Fin i got the zap gun said Chris and blows up the Dom

let's go hunt down a Gorilla joked Stone

we see Dr. Cornelius in his jet hitting the town with his beam

than we see Chris Aaron and Stone flying with the jet boots on

they brake in and find Dr. Cornelius

Looks like I got a rodent problem said Dr. Cornelius

and terie's to hit team but they get out the zap gun and shock him

they land the jet

we see the people and Aaron tuned back to human's

Dr. Cornelius is taking to WOOHP Prison

back at school Chris Aaron and Stone are walking than they see Dillon who is looking for Aaron

are you ready for your knock out? asked Dillon

but Aaron shas Had it

look you jerk i wears turned in to a Gorilla and all that stuff and if you want a battle come on said Aaron

you are a good fighter said Dillon

year i am said Aaron

i think we need to get you a ride said Dillon and they walk off#

i think this starts a friendship said Chris

end of chapter 8 Villain Dr. Cornelius Former WOOHP Spy/scientist


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 8 Spies 500

we are shown at Paris in a faux jewelry shop in the shadow's a person brake's in and jump's past the man and take's the red dragon _jewel and take's off_

_than we are shown on tv at a big race trake_

_welcome to the land out 500 said lee jetman_

_we have top teen racer, Bridge and the runner up two time's in a row is Hirotaka_

_now we need a teard team in this race so sing up said lee jetman_

_than the tv trun's off we see Chris Aaron and Stone in the game room in Aaron's home_

_you see if we get to see Bridge will world get a picture of him on the school news's paper said Stone_

_but now do we do that? asked Chris_

_maybe i can help said a voice and it is Britney_

_Britney long time no see said Aaron_

_what are you doing hear? asked Chris_

_you see a am on a mission and i need you guy's to go undercover said Britney_

_what for ? asked Chris_

_you see last week a jewelry wears found cone sand the person is in this race said Britney showing team and Bridge is helping two_

_you see as a racing team one will be driving and the other three will be the pit crew. said Britney _

_i can drive said Stone_

_and i can help with the car said Chris me two replied Aaron_

_and i am helping two said Britney_

_and you see the race car you are driving is a Peugeot 908 HDi FAP said Britney_

_so wear are we going? asked Stone_

_we are going to London said Britney_

_we are shown at London wear Lot's of people are getting ready from the big day_

_Man this looks like a good place said Stone_

_hello said a voice and they trun to see Melvin with his two_friend's zim and zack

what are you doing hear? asked Chris

we are doing a story on Hirotaka said Melvin

have fun said Chris and they walk off

and they meet Britney and Bridge

Bridge and has dark blue Hair and black eye's with a red jack it and a dragon on it

welcome said Bridge it is good to see the new Spies

so are you a Spy ? asked Aaron

no but my dad is said Bridge

hey Bridge wear do you need this? asked a voice and we see his crew chief

just bean it to my car said Bridge

what is your car? asked Stone

let me show you said Bridge

and they see his race car and it is a Ford GT

sweet car said Aaron

look's like a junk yard said a voice and they trun to see Hirotaka with Melvin and his two friend's zim and zack

well at lest a am not a runner up said Bridge

will see who will win said Hirotaka and walks off

that guy aound's like the guy we are looking for said Chris

we have to find out who not to jump to the wrong idea said Britney

we are shown at Hirotaka's RV wear Melvin and his two friend's are helping him with his stuff

so wear to you what this box? asked Melvin

next to my room said Hirotaka showing team

at London police car's come and Chris Aaron and Stone and Britney show up to find a faux jewelry shop bean robed

who cord of done this ? said Stone

than Stone See's a show up on the roof top's

Stone look's in a strange way

at Burger king Chris Aaron and Stone and Britney are eating than they see Hirotaka who is looking angry

i am going to take care of team said Hirotaka and walks to get a Burger

it this him said Chris

we have no idear yet said Britney

but i do said Stone talking to him self

we see Stone breaking in to Bridge RV and fiend's blue prints of jewelry shop's than crew chief finds him

what are you doing in hear? asked the crew chief

i am helping him take out his junk lied Stone and run's Chris Aaron and Britney

look at what i found said Stone showing team the blue prints

see this prove my point said Stone

he cant be the person we are after said Britney his dad is a spy

well we will have to rest for are big day said Aaron

we are shown at the race wear they are getting reday

OK so are you reday? asked Britney

i am replied Stone

than the race Stuart's

1Stone

2 Bridge

3 Hirotaka

Bridge drive and knocks Stone of track

what are you doing? asked his crew chief

i am just taking out a bug

man why did he do that for? asked Stone and get's back in the game

than Hirotaka takes first and Stone takes second and Bridge takes 3

why are you Robbin jewelry shop's asked Stone

no am not i wears at a game shop said Hirotaka

if it is not it must be Bridge said Stone

how3 did you found out? said Bridge

i found your blue prints said Stone

well you cant get me said Bridge and driver's off

i am getting him said Stone and driver's after him

he is heading to a a plane said Chris

we have to stop him said Britney

Bridge don't do this said his crew chief

sorry said Bridge but i am doing this for me

behind him Stone and gets out the zap gun to take out the Wheel's and is knocked off the rode

Stone gets out to find the red dragon _jewel_

Bridge is taking to WOOHP Prison

let's see how shamed your dad is said Britney and than you guy's

your welcome said Chris

and the jet fly's off

and i want to say i am sorry said a voice and they trun around to see Hirotaka

it wears a good race said Hirotaka

thanks replied Stone

what did you Manet by i am going to take care of team? asked Stone

that i wear's tide in up that foot ball guy and his Friend's they have made me crazy

and we see Melvin with his two friend's in the RV

end of chapter 9 Villain: Bridge

hi i am making a poll and you can voted to what Totally Spies show you like


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 9 Chic Boutique _Style_

_we are shown at a car sale wear people are buying Chic Boutique stuff _

_a girl buy's a dress from a man_

_hey did Chic Boutique closed down two year's ago said the girl_

_yes said the man but i wears able to get some stuff from team_

_i will that the dress said the girl and go's in a room to get it on but the man hears a scream_

_we are shown at Aaron's home wear is dad is going back from work_

_is dad Had green eye's and black hire_

_hello tim said Aaron's mum _

Aaron's mum Had black eye's and brown hire

look at what i have got said Aaron's dad

oh dear thank you said Aaron's mum

what is that dress? asked Aaron

yes replied Aaron's mum it is a Chic Boutique Dress

did that shop shut down? asked Aaron

it did but i found that dress said Aaron's dad

thy hear a knock on the door Aaron go's to see who it is and it this Chris and Stone

hey guy's what's up? asked Aaron

we have got **Dynasty Warriors: Strike force **said Chris and Stone

Let's play it said Aaron and they go up to his room

In his room they play the game but thy get WOOHP

and they land in Jerry's office

man Jerry do you have my room trapped with you stuff? asked Aaron

yes but this is not why i sent you said Jerry and shows team on the computer you see people are buying Chic Boutique stuff from car sale and 1 dollar shop's

you see the outfit's they are buying is strangle people to death

my mum got a drees said Aaron

don't worry we got rid of it wean your dad took it to his room said Jerry

Thanks replied Aaron

and you see Helga Von Guggen wear's a business partner for Chic Boutique and will need her help said Jerry

are you mad we cant have her walking around what if she walks off? said Stone

that is why one of you are going to be handcuffed to her said Jerry you guy's will have to drew pen's who gets the red one will have to be handcuffed to her

Stone gets a blue one

Aaron gets a black one

but Chris gets a red one

on said Chris

you got the red one joked Aaron

we are show at the landing bay wear we see Chris handcuffed with Helga Von Guggen

keep moving said Chris

i am said Helga

Jerry wear is the key? asked Chris

we lost it said Jerry walking slowly airway

you man you lost it said a mad Chris but he go's in the jet and fly's off

i see that you Spies are new to this job said Helga

yes we are replied Stone

so can you tell us wear to start first? asked Aaron

will i world go to the shop's said Helga

good plane said Stone and fly to French

they find the shop and break in

look at this place said Stone

looks like no one came year in 20 year's joked Aaron

Chris and Helga still handcuffed are looking for stuff and they find a heat-ray gun

so this must of bean what is making strangle people to death said Chris

yes so who is it? asked Helga

Aaron fin's the number one it 0475832 find the deta on a old clothes shop

let's go in and stop this fashion crime joked Stone

we see team in the sky and land at the old clothes shop and break in and find Chic Boutique_stuff and the power trun's on_

_and find a 48 year old woman with long blond hair dark skin and green eyes _

_well well Camille Léon long time no see said Helga_

_good to see you said Camille_

_why are you doing this? asked Aaron_

_you see being cut off from my family fortune and Had to sell Chic Boutique and now i am taking over the world in fashion_

_hey tear can only be one queen of fashion said Helga_

_Yes but i leave you with my two pet lion's said Camille Léon_

_Two big lion's show up_

_so long said Camille Léon and gets in her jet_

_i have got a plane said Stone and gets out the WOOHP two-shoes_

_what do they do? asked Helga_

_let's see said Stone and runs in a speed of a jet_

_and they Mack it to French_

_wear they see Camille Léon talking in her jet_

_welcome you have see my stuff now let's what you fell like Begin killed by Chic Boutique__Style said Camille Léon_

_guy's i am going to nurse the Mantis Coin said Aaron and jumps on to her jet and brake's in_

_looks i am going to take you out said Camille _

_but Aaron jumps out of the way and Camille hits the ray gun_

_what is going on? asked Helga_

_i am going to stop team you can look after Helga said Stone and fly's off to stop her_

_he gets in to stop and and knocks her out and land's her jet_

_we the WOOHP taking Camille Léon to WOOHP and Chris is free _

_Weldon said Jerry thanks to you we have to a way to get Chic Boutique off of people _

_thanks Jerry replied Chris_

_we are shown at Aaron's home wear they are having a big pizza_

_man that wears a mad day said Aaron_

_i have to say if it wears in to Helga we world of not found Camille her said Chris_

_we see Aaron's mum taking the Chic Boutique to the dust bean_

_end of chapter 10_

_Villain: Camille Léon_


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10 **All Together Now**

We are shown at Sting ray's sub wear he is talking to Tim Scam Geraldine Husk The Walking Tornado and Peter time are having pizza and playing Pokemon

if you asked me the new Spies are a new problem for us said The Walking Tornado

if we just got rid WOOHP we world have the world by now said Geraldine

that it said Sting ray

what if? asked Tim Scam and Peter time

you see the spy agency Inspector is going to WOOHP said Sting ray and you see if we make WOOHP look bad said sting ray

we will have it shut down said Peter time and they all look evilly

we are shown at WOOHP wear Stone _Aaron and Chris are helping Jerry with making the food_

_Man this is a big day for Jerry said Chris_

_if WOOHP gets a bad start it is it said __Aaron _

_And they bring the food to his offices_

_we are shown in sting ray's sub with the other bad guy's _

_so what trike shod we give team? wondered sting ray_

_i have one said The Walking Tornado_

_back at WOOHP the spy agency Inspector shows up_

_welcome said Jerry_

_i need to see you landing bay said the spy agency Inspector_

_yes let me show you said Jerry_

_But the **Ventilation **_bagging's a snow Storm

what is going on? asked the spy agency **Inspector**

it must be someone with the **Ventilation** said Jerry

and runs to turn it off

done it said Stone

i see said the spy agency **Inspector **and walks off to see the battle field

back at sting ray's up Tim Scam has got a plane to

now hears my plane said Tim Scam

than the battle bot come's on line

and fire's at the spy agency **Inspector **

What kind of place are you ruining? asked the spy agency Inspector

it is not like this said Jerry

Stone _Aaron and Chris blow up the battle bot with the zap gun_

_OK if i can see the cook room said the spy agency _Inspector

OK said Jerry

back at sting ray's sub Peter time got a plane and Geraldine two

at the cook room the cooker is set on fire and the microwave go's mad

what is going on? asked the spy agency Inspector

will stop it said Stone and they stop the fire

that is it your spy agency is shut down said the spy agency Inspector

what said Stone _Aaron and Chris and Jerry_

_back at sing ray's sub Tim Scam Geraldine Husk The Walking Tornado and Peter time and sting ray are haveing a party_

_yes no more said Tim Scam_

_what man's the world is Ares said sting ray_

_back at WOOHP Jerry is backing his stuff in his box than Stone __Aaron and Chris show up_

_Jerry we are sorry that WOOHP is shut down said Chris_

_Don't blame yourselves said Jerry is wars in to your doing_

_and that is what i need to find out said Stone_

_at Stone's home he is working on his laptop_

_it wears a set up said Stone it must bane someone i heard off and he gets his Spy out fit on and his jet back and fly's off_

_wean flying Thar the sea he finds a sub_

_that is sting ray's said Stone and fly's to it_

_and brake's in and finds the stuff the did to team_

_So sting ray must of teamed up with the other bad guy's to shut down WOOHP said Stone_

_welcome said sting ray and the other bag guy's show up_

_and they tie him up_

_so look's i one spy got in are plane said Peter time_

_so what is your big plane now? asked Stone_

_you see with WOOHP shut down we can take over the world said sting ray so we have to go and they get in a jet ship_

_Stone calls Jerry for help_

_Jerry shows up in his jet_

_and free's Stone_

_thanks Jer said Stone we have to tell __Aaron and Chris _

_i have told team said Jerry_

_we are shown at the power plane wear Tim Scam Geraldine Husk The Walking Tornado and Peter time and sting ray are planing to blow it up and take out the city_

_in the sky Stone __Aaron and Chris jump out of the jet_

_in the power plant we see the bad guy's _

_with this plane the world is area's said sting ray_

_not to day said a voice and sting ray trun's to see Stone __Aaron and Chris _

_get team said sting ray and they battle team_

Geraldine Husk and Peter time tire to shot Chris but kicks Geraldine in the face and Peter time in the ass

Tim Scam and The Walking Tornado battle Stone and _Aaron _

_The Walking Tornado blows up a Storm at team but __Aaron gets out the zap gun on her and knocks her and Stone knocks Tim Scam out_

_Only sting ray is Left but he grapes his gun and from behind Jerry strikes him with karate_

_Waldon Spies said Jerry_

_we are shown at WOOHP is this re oping we are shown in Jerry's offices_

_i Had a talk with the spy agency Inspector and told him what wars going on said Jerry and i have WOOHP back now_

___well that is good news's said Chris_

_and we got you a welcome back cake said __Aaron _

_thank you said Jerry_

_end of chapter 11 Villain Tim Scam Geraldine Husk The Walking Tornado and Peter time and sting ray_


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 11 **When alligators Attack**

We are shown at the movie wear a little boy is going to the toilet and teaft up the seat and a alligators head shows up the boy run's to tell his mum

we are shown at Beverly High school wear Stone _Aaron and Chris are working on Thar science work_

_so if we get a music box and tire to eat food at the same time the food it will be a defend taste said Stone_

_well well look who it is said a voice and Thar turn to see Melvin with his science work_

_what the hell is that ? asked Chris_

_is this my mum's pet alligator said Melvin_

_what are you going to do with him? asked __Aaron_

_we if my science work said Melvin and walks off with his pet_

_we see Stone __Aaron and Chris in the boy toilet's wear they are talking _

_man did you see how big it is? asked __Aaron_

_if we get's an A we are doomed said __than they get WOOHP _

_man what is going on now? asked Stone_

_than they land at Jerry's offices_

_welcome said Jerry_

_so what is going on? asked Stone_

_well you see alligators are showing up in toilet's and are showing up in place's said Jerry ans it is becomes risky _

_so you deed us to go down a sewer ? asked Chris_

_yes replied Jerry and your gadgets are the High jumper the_Swamp finder and the boom box breaker

now go and find who is doing this said Jerry i need to go badly

we are shown in the jet ship wear they are flying to Australia

they said that Australia wear's the fast place to have the Attack said Stone

OK let's go to Australia than said _Aaron_

_we are shown at Australia wear Stone __Aaron and Chris are having a look around _

_looks like tear is not problem said Chris than they hear a scream_

_help me said a voice_

_tear wears a alligator trying to bite my butt said the man ruining out of Burger king_

_tear is are alligator problem said Stone and they head to Burger king to find that the alligator is cone_

_oh man we Had him just by his eye's said __Aaron _

_look it this a 500 MC chip said Stone_

_so what you are saying this that the alligators are begging told what to do? asked __Aaron _

_yes replied Stone and we need to go down the sewer_

_we are shown at the sewer wear Stone __Aaron and Chris are looking for who is doing this_

_man this place stinks like Lo and _Andrew's room said Stone

i hope we find who is doing this said _Aaron _

_look it this one of the alligators said __Aaron they run after him and find a lap _

_this place looks like something from a monster movie said Chris_

_so who is doing is? asked Stone_

_i am said a voice and they turn and found the person who is doing is she had sharp shark-like teeth blond hire and alligator like eye's and green Swim suit and tanned skin_

_who are you? asked __Aaron _

_my name is Abby Gator said Abby Gator_

_why are you doing this? asked Stone_

_why? you see alligators are getting_Flushed Away and we are like monster's wean i wear's a surfer i got knocked out by a powerful wave the alligators helped me so i live hear now said Abby Gator

and with my plane alligators will rice said Abby Gator

will stop you said Stone

i don't think so said Abby Gator and get's the trap door and Stone _Aaron and Chris fall down_

_letter Gator joked Abby Gator_

_and falling __Aaron gets the High jumper and they jump to a save place_

_let's go and stop Gator girl said Chris_

_we are shown at the city wear Abby Gator and her alligators Amy are getting ready for their Attack_

_we see the WOOHP jet wear Stone __Aaron and Chris show up and jump from the jet_

_Stone battle's Abby Abby bit's Stone's jet back_

_hey said a angry Stone_

_Stone and __Chris get the boom box and mack's a powerful sound wave that blows up the 500 MC chip and the alligators walk back in to the ocean_

_no my plane done like a wave said Abby Gator and gets kookedout with konk out gas by Stone_

_we see the WOOHP team taking Abby Gator to WOOHP _

_Weldon Spies you did well said Jerry_

_thanks replied Chris_

_we are shown at Beverly High school wear Mr Ross sin is talking to Melvin_

Melvin you cant have your alligator ruining around the school said Mr Ross sin

what? said Melvin

we see Stone _Aaron and Chris looking at this at looking with a smile_

_end of chapter 12 villein Abby Gator_


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12 **Animal**** Nightmare**

We are shown at the Oil land wear the Boss is looking at his offices

''Man this day get's better and better'' said the Boss

Than in the shadow a man get's out Ray gun

and the Boss screams and two man show to find tear Boss acting like a Dog

We are shown at Beverly Hills at school In The Class room peole are geting tear laptop's

Ok Class this is a new idear we Have Made For You a new laptop for your homework to do said MR ROOT MAN

And you can not play your game's on team said MR ROOT MAN

sir can i say summing ? asked Chris

yes Chris what is it ? asked MR ROOT MAN

Can we go on youtube on it ? asked Chris

No you can to said Mr root man

than the ball ring's

okay see you trower said Mr root man

we see Chris Aaron and Stone talking in the Boy's room

So we cord get in the school network said Chris

We are not going to do that said Stone

Come on Stone do it for us said Aaron

than they get WHOOPED to WOOHP

And they land in jerry's office

Welcome spies said jerry drinking a cup of tea

So what is the problem ? asked Stone

Well you see Oil owner's are acting like Animal's said Jerry

And your gadgets are the super sun Sade the bubble gum and a boom box bot

Let's go guy's said Stone And they walk off

We are shown in the sky wear they are in the WOOHP jet

So the personmust have someing that is trunging people in to Animal's said Stone

The place to go is to wear is happend said Chris

We are shown at the Oil land wear Chris Stone AND Aaron ARE LOOKING AT THE office at person who got hit by that bem

Man this guy must of found some way to stay hiding said Aaron

We cord see the video tape's said Chris

But the video room got blown up by the person who wear's in the billden

Man this guy is trying to keep us away some how said Chris

Look guy's said Aaron finding a Animal print

And tear scan it on tear phone

it this a Dog's Print said Stone

So the person must of made summing to trun people in to Animal's said Chris

tear is one place to go said Stone

wear ? asked Aaron

Star lap said Stone

We are shown at Star lap wear Stone Chris and Aaron show up wear they are welcomed by Dr D

It is good to see you Spie's again said Dr D

Thank's said Stone place can you tell us of this DNA print ?

Oh No it cant be him said Dr D

Who is it than ? asked Aaron

It is Dr Animus said DR D

who is he ? asked Stone

Well you see six year's ago Dr Animus wanted the world to stop trunging to a wast land so he made a ray gun that can turn people in to Animal's

But the lap fired him and got mad at team what i think this that he made his ray gun and his getting his revenge said Dr D

Thank's for your help said Chris

And they walk out of star lap but up in the tree Dr Animus who is 45 year's old with dark hire and blue eye's and a lap out fit this ready to hit this beam at

the Spie's and hit's Chris who acting like a Pig

What happened to him ? asked Stone

It must of bean Dr Animus said Aaron

Chris look's at the Garbage can

Don't you dear Chris said Stone

than a jet take's off in the sky

I bet that guy who is flying the jet is Dr ANIMUS said Aaron

We have got to find what he is doing said Stone

We see the team in the WHOOP JET wear Stone and Aaron are flying and Chris is eating food as a pig

So wear cord we be ? asked Aaron

some wear tear said Stone finding a old Asylum,

He is in that place said Stone and they land

And they Clim up the wall and up on to the roof

and they cut a _Hole in the roof and they get down and they find his lap_

_Man look at this stuff said Aaron_

_What is his plane ? wondered Stone_

_than they hear a voice going in _

_they see DR Animus with his two kid's Milton and John_

_So Dad what is your next plane ? asked Milton_

_You see with this ray gun i will turn the world in to a Animal Nightmare said DR Animus_

_Stop wear you are said Stone_

_Look at what we have said John _

_It is good that we are black belt's said his _seter

Oh boy said Aaron

and they battle Aaron jump up and land's and John

I cant hit a girl said Stone

Good said Milton

but i have the bubble gum said stone and fire's a big bubble at her and trap's her

Well it this time for me to take off said Dr ANIMUS and take's off in his jet back

he is not getting away said Stone and get's out the super sun sade take blind's him

i cant see said DR Animus and land in a tree

we see the the WOOHP team taking Dr Animus and his kid's to WOOHP

Chris is truned back to his old self

Man you said i wear's acting like a pig ? asked Chris

Yes replied Aarone

We are shown back at tear school

Bad new's the computer's Had a virus in team you we will have to take team back said MR ROOT MAN

Well that is the end of that said Chris

End of chapter 13 villein DR Animus and his kid's


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 13 Back in Dark times

We are shown at WOOHP prison wear a brake out is takeing place

Wear free said one of the prisoners

Let's get out of this place said a old Prisoner

You are not getting out that easy said a voice

And they trun to see a new spy

Who the hello are you ? asked a old man

My name is Brade and you are going to be knocked out

hey need help ? asked Chris

Chris long time no see said Brade

Do you want to take out some prisoner's like old time's asked Chris

You bet said Brade

they konk out all the prisoner's

that wears fun said Chris

than a old man is ruining away

i have got him said Brade and gets the zap gun

but the old man nurse some magic to take team back in time

We are shown back in the dark age Chris Brade and the old man trans warp at England back in the old days of King Arthur

Wear are we ? asked Chris

you are back in my time said the old man and shows him self

Hey you are Merlin said Brade

so why did you bring us hear for ? asked Chris

you see some time ago King Arthur's half-sister Morgaine le Fey and her son Mordred took over his kingdom with are monster's and turned King Arthur and his man in to Stone

I went back in time for help and i found you two said Merlin

so what do we need to do ? asked Chris

you must take the legendary sword of Excalibur from the Stone to save the king said Merlin

Why dose he get to do that ? asked Brade

It is said that a hero who Had battled evil can do it said Merlin

Okay than let's go said Chris and they Had to find Excalibur

back at Morgaine le Fey new kingdom she is seeing in are orb Brade and Merlin heading to Excalibur

so that old man is going to take me out ? said Morgaine le Fey

So mum let's take team put said Mordred

good idea son said Morgaine le Fey shadow Knight come

a a Knight with dark armor red marking's and a dragon like helmet shows up

Yes my master said the shadow Knight

I want you to go and take out Merlin and his Friends said Morgaine le Fey

I will said the shadow knight and walks off to kill team

We are shown in the wood wear Chris Brade and Merlin are walking in to woods

man this place is kind of creep said Chris

do not worrier said Merlin le fey has no idea wear we are

than out of nowear a amy of monsters show up with the shadow Knight and Mordred

Take team out now said Mordred and the Amy and the shadow Knight strike

look out said Merlin

Chris battle's the shadow Knight Brade battles Mordred and Merlin battle's Mordred

give it us Mordred said Merlin

never replied Mordred

I don't want to hurt you said the shadow Knight

What ? asked Chris

you see i am a servant to le Fey power said the shadow Knight

I think it this time to get out of hear said Mordred

and tear disappear

Let's keep going said Merlin

Back at Morgaine le Fey new kingdom she is looking in her orb

so it looks like we will have to stop team said Morgaine le Fey

come shadow Knight and Mordred and they walk off to kill team

and Chris Brade and Merlin have made to Excalibur

all we need to do this get it out of the stone said Brade

than a yellow whirlwind shows up and it this le fey Mordred and the shadow Knight

le fey leave now only a kind hart can get Excaliber said Merlin

I whant Chris to get it only for he new queen said Morgaine le Fey

And Chris is truned in to a dragon like Knight

Chris it this me Brade remember ? asked Brade

Chris said the Knight likw Chris

Tear is only one Fin to do said Merlin monster of evil turn back to what you wear and his magic trun's the shadow Knight to human

shadow strome said the human shadow Knight

and hit Mordred and Morgaine le Fey

But how ? asked Morgaine le Fey

Merlin turned me back to human i am free now said the human shadow Knight

I don't think so said Morgaine le Fey and she and her son turn team self's in to a two headed dragon

Chris brake's the spell

and gets Excalibur but it word not move so Brade helps and together they get it out and strike two headed dragon and destroying Morgaine le Fey and her son

We did it said Chris

yes replied Brade

Well it looks like i am going said the shadow Knight and rides on his horse

Well it looks like it is time for you to go said Merline and i will tell you story to are king two

Good buy Merline said Chris and are sent back to tear time

and are back at WOOHP prison

Well it wears grate to see you said Brade

but tear get a e mail that Myrna Beesbottom is robbing a bank

Shell we ? asked Chris

sure thing said Brade and they run to battle Myrna Beesbottom

End of capter 14 villens Morgaine le Fey and Mordred


	15. Chapter 15

EPISODE 14 Paris models

We are shown at Paris wear model are possing for a new magazine

Okay that is it for now said one of the man

one of the models walk to get a drink and she screams and the man run to find a 80 year old woman

we are shown at Beverly Hills school wear Chris Aaron and Stone are at the lunch room

So Stone is tear Any missions that Jerry sant us ? asked Aaron

No not yet said Stone

Man i word get a chance to battle sting ray or The Walking Tornado said Chris

Well well look at the loser's now said a voice and they turn to see Melvin

Well what are you looking at ? asked Melvin

Stop going in to are life Melvin said Aaron

And Melvin walks off

We see team outside

Well i hope tear will be one soon or a will go Mad said Aaron

than they get WHOOPED to WHOOP the bean suke's team up

Man Jerry relly need's to cut down on the whooping said Chris

and they land in jerry's office

What is going on ? asked Aaron

Welcome Spies said Jerry

So what is it Jerry ? sting ray or is it The Walking Tornado ? asked Chris

No it is not said Jerry

Well you see the Paris models are begging poisoning by a drink that trun's team 80 year's old

That is horrible said Chris

Yes that is why you are going said Jerry

And your gadgets are the freeze ray the pen ten and the Ninja disk now go said Jerry

and they head in to the Jet and fly off to Paris

Man Paris the big city said Stone

And lot's of food said Chris

tear is the place we are going to land said Aaron

and they land in the wood's

And we see team walking in to a studio wear the models are at

Hey how is Tammy doing ? asked one of the models

She is okay but we need to hope she will be back after this said a man

Hey what is going on ? asked Stone

the Models they are getting worried said the designer

So what is your name ? asked Stone

it this Leo replied Leo

So can we have a look around ? asked Chris

sure okay said Leo

this is wear tje Model's get they make up on said Leo

Hey what is going on ? asked a female Model

it this a female Model with blue eye's and platinum blonde hair dark skin and a Model outfit

Emma it this good to see you said Leo

and they kiss

this is Emma my girlfriend said Leo

it is nice to meet you said Aaron

can you guy's help us ? asked Emma

We will replied Chris

We are shown at the studio wear Leo and Emma are showing Chris Aaron and Stone around

and this is wear we desing the outfit's said Leo

hey what is that ? asked Chris

that is a old room wear someone nursed to work said Leo

Aaron hase a look at the drawings

look at team said Aaron no one word whant to have team

that one wear's made buy a guy named Gibby Norton said Emma

you see 3 year's ago Gibby wanted his new out fit to be in the show but they wear terrible and he fot fired for tring to make team

so what you are saying is that is is getting payback ? asked Aaron

that must be him than said Emma

so have you got any stuff that he has got ? asked Aaron

well no said Leo but we have this bottle that one of the models drakink from said Leo

and they get the D.N.A sun glasses to have a look i have found his D.N.A print and the drink is from the markson drink found said Aaron

let's go than said Stone

We are shown at the markson drink found tear are two man guarding the door

Chris Aaron and Stone are looking behind a box

How are we going to get past team ? asked Stone

with this said Chris showing him the Ninja disk and he frow's it in the air

what wear's that ? asked one of the man

let's find out said a author man and they all run off to find it

and Chris Aaron and Stone go it to find that the drinks are made with a old person D.N.A

this is bad said Stone

Than they hear a sound

well you shod have made more of it said a voice

but i am said the other voice

and the person is Gibby Norton who is 28 year's old with blond hair a dark top and black jen's

and the person he wear's talking to wear's the old bodyguard of Helga Von Guggen Trode

that is Trode he nursed to work for Helga Von Guggen said Stone

how do you found that out ? asked Aaron

On his fill

you may of worked for her but you are working for me now said Gibby

Yes boss said Trode

than Trode hears a sound

what wear's that ? asked Gibby

Don't just stand tear you dum head go and find out what is is said Gibby

Okay than said Trode and look's around

than from the roof Chris Aaron and Stone jump on him and knock him out

stop wear you are said Stone

Sleep time said Gibby and sleeping gas goes around the room Chris Aaron and Stone fall a sleep

than they weak up tide up in a room with killer bee's

What is going on ? asked Chris

welcome said Gibby

Why are you doing this ? asked Aaron

why my outfit wear my life's work and i will get my payback said Gibby and let's out the killer bee's on team

let's go Trode said Gibby

yes sir said Trode and they walk off

What do we do now ? asked Aaron

the the freeze ray said Chris

and freeze the killer bees and brake tear way

let's go stop team said Chris

we are shown at the Paris wear the models are showing tear outfit than they hear a sound

it this Gibby with Trode and his henchmen

Oh no said Leo

why are you doing this ? asked Emma

my outfit wear better than Leo's said Gibby and i have made a gas verson of the drink a gave the other models

Yoi are going to far with is said Leo

You did get in my way all the time said Gibby

stop wear you are said a voice and Gibby trun's to see Chris Aaron and Stone jumping from the jet

Chris battle's Gibby Stone battle's Trode and Aaron battle's the henchmen

Stone kick Trode and frow's him to five henchmen Aaron get's the pen ten to make a powerful Storm to blows team away

Chris and Gibby are still battling Gibby strike's but missed and slips to the tank of gas he made

Chris brake's him out but is to late he is 80 Year's old

what....have you done ? asked the 80 year old Gibby

We see the WHOOP team taking Gibby and his man to Whoop

good news's spies we have found a way to return the models and Gibby to tear proper Age said Jerry

that is good new's said Aaron

Thank you for your help said Emma

you saved up from Gibby said Leo

we are spies that is what we do said Chris

End of Chapter 15

Villain Gibby


	16. Chapter 16

EPISODE 15 High School Reunion

We are shown at big house wear Damon is reading his fan mail on yahoo

Loved your show read Damon than a big iron ball wark's his home and run's out before did falls down

in the sky a blue armored villain with a helmet and the horn's on the top looked like a magnet

Nice pay back said the blue armored villain

the next day at Beverly Hills School wear tear is a School Reunion going on

Man i cant believe that tear is a School Reunion said Chris

and we get to meet Sam, Clover, and Alex said Aaron

lets just hope that their will not be any missions said Stone

than they get whooped the drink Machine suck team up

Oh man not now said Aaron as they wear falling down

And they land in Jerry's office

Welcome Spies said Jerry

What is the problem Jerry ? asked Stone

Well you see Former Beverly Hill students are begging attacked or blown up by some blue armored villain said Jerry

So what you are saying this you need are help just us ? asked Chris

Wrong said Jerry

This is way for the first time you time up with Clover, Alex and Sam said Jerry the door opens and they show up

This is like a dream seeing the spy's before us said Chris

It is good to see the spys who are helping the world said Sam

We have hard lot's about you said Stone

Is that Alex leader of the football team of 2001 ? asked Aaron

Yes it is nice to meet you said Alex

It is good to see clover said Chris

I heard you took out more bad guy on your own said Clover

Well Super Spies and Spies we have to time to lose Said Jerry

Yes Jerry said the six Spies and they get in the jet and take off

We see team in the jet sam is seeing what stone is doing

So i hard you weatr A a kid back at school said Stone

Yes i wears wean we wear your age we Had to work as one said Sam

so Clover i hard you wear the Queen of fashion? asked Chris

I can say like that said Clover

Guys we have found him going to attack Mandy said Alex

Who is Mandy ? asked Aaron

At Mandy's house she is in her Hot tub tuling on her I-pod

Yes i will do that said Mandy than a big shadow cover's her

What the ? asked Mandy

Welcome Mandy said the blue armored villain and Bering's the pies up to strike her but out of the jet Sam, Clover, and Alex and Chris Aaron and Stone show up

Okay than said Chris time for the zap gun as he is about to fire it the blue armored villain grape's it before he fires it

your Gadgets are useless against my power to repel said the blue Armored villain

What dose that mane ? asked Clover

that means he has the ability to control or getste magetic fields as in he can Metal said Sam and stone

I have no time time to play with you said the Blue Armored Villain and fly's off some wear

What are you doing hear ? asked Mandy

We wear saving you said Clover

come on we have got to find out who he is said Alex and they fly back to the jet

Man this guy can nurse are gadgets argent us said Sam

We have got to find a way to bet this guy said Aaron

I think i found just the place said Chris

We are shown a bank wear the blue armored villain is nursing his power to take a gold reserve

Now to take my gold and run said the blue armored villain

than the six spies show up

Not you said the blue armored villain

Well tire my knock out gas said the blue armored villain

and fires a ball of knock out gas and the six spies fall a sleep

they weak up in a Base in the city

wear are we ? asked Alex

i think we are in a city or seeming like that said Chris

WELCOME Sam Alex and Clover said the blue armored villain

How do you noe there name's ? asked Aaron

begue i nursed to go to school with team said the blue armored villain and takes of his helmet

Arnold screamed the girl's

Arnold wears no longer a nerd and he Had chained seane the graduation

Who is this guy ? asked Chris

His name is Arnold he wears are Friend said Sam

Why are you doing this Arnold ? asked Sam

Why pay back that what said Arnold has a nerd i got pick on one to many times after the graduation i worked at mega cord i got hit by a nuclear accident

and got powers out of hit and i am going to the School Reunion to get my pay back

You cant do this said Sam

yes i can said Arnold and walk out of the door and flys off to the School Reunion

Man i cant bevile Arnold gone bad said Alex

Hey i think we shod get out of this trap said Aaron

And they get out the blow gun and made a super sonic sound that broke the wall

And they get in the jet to stop Arnold

At the School Reunion Former Beverly Hill students welcome back with Friends and ex Friends

Man this place is just the sam said mandy

Welcome back to your old school said Mrs brooks

than Arnold blow a hole in the roof and lands next to Mrs brooks

Welcome said Arnold

Who is that guy ? asked one of the people

and he take off his helmet

Arnold said Mandy

You my renumber be as a nerd well i am getting my pay back said Arnold

stop wear you are said a voice and he turns to see Clover, Alex and Sam and Chris Aaron and Stone show up

How Manny times to i have to take out out ? asked Arnold and brings the pies and other metal stuff at team and jump down

Okay i have a plane said Sam

What is it ? asked Chris

Well have you caving up ? asked Arnold

Take this said Sam and frows the zap gun at him and blows up

What did you do ? asked Clover

I Had the zap gun to blow up at Arnold said Sam

And Arnold his knocked out

We see Arnold begging taking to whoop and the people Had there memory's erased

Weldon spies and super spies working as one and you did it said Jerry

Well than it looks like it this good buy than said Chris and they hi five and get in the jet

So what shod we do now ? asked Aaron

We are going home said Stone

End of chapter 16 villain Arnold


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 16 the eye of the center

At the center a troll is blowing a part of the center up

stop wear you are said Mum

You cant stop the power of Springheel Jack said Springheel Jack Springheel Jack had green skin red hair spring on his feet and blue eye's

and jump to strike team

We need help said M.U.M

at a city Stone is looking after his brother and his sister to the park

Man I cant believe that mum and dad have to work all the time said Stone

But than he gets a e mail on his phone

What is need help Springheel Jack is blowing the center up place help us from M.U.M

Oh no they are going to need my help said Stone sorry Lo and Andrew it looks like you bro has some work to take cear of

Back at the center Springheel Jack hase sent the workers and M.U.M to his ring

Now that i have all of the center in my ring it this time to take over the world said Springheel Jack

At the same time Stone broke in with his brother and sister

As he is walking in the prison cells his brother and sister start to cary wean they see the monsters

Don't cry guys said stone

Hey is anyone Thar ? asked a voice

I reanmber that voice said stone

And walks to the cell to find Martin Mystery with a new guy and a older guy

Martin long time no see said Stone

Good to see you Martin

Who are you two ? asked Stone

i am the new guy eddy sam said Eddy are they your Brother and sister ? asked Eddy

Yes there names are Lo and Andrew they are 1 year old said Stone

You work for whoop don't you ? asked the older guy welcome my name is Luke Davenport the best in the center

Can you place tell me how you ended up in this place ? asked Stone

Sure said Luke i wears on a mission to stop the owlman and had to kill it before it took the woman and children from the town

I understand that owlman can be a dandrus said Stone

And Martin nursed center stuff to find some girls on the net

And now about Eddy ? asked Stone

And got looked in wean i bout team some food said Eddy

Can you guys help me find Springheel Jack ? asked Stone

Yes we will need to work toger said Luke

And they get out to find him

So wear do you think he is at ? asked Stone

If wears Springheel Jack he word be at the mine room said Stone and they run to find him

At the mine room Spingheel jack is eating a sweet from M.U.M's room

Now that i have the center i will have this place under my hand said Spingheel jack

as the same time stone and Lo and Andrew and Luck and Eddy and Martin are in the hanger room

Man this place give me the grppep's said Stone

You will get nued to it said Luck and they turn to find center weapons

Good we will need team said Luck and gets team

And give team to Stone and eddy

Hey guys said martin i make this look good showing his weapons

Lets go before spinheel jack blows up the center said Luck and they run to stop him

Back at M.U.M'S office Spinghell jack see what happend on the computer

Well it looks like i am going to need help said Spinghell jack and sents out two battle bots

At the mine cord Luck stone and Eddy and Marting are walking in

Wear do you think we is at ? asked Stone

than Stone sees on Lucks arm a weard kind of watch on his arm but than two battle bots show up and Luck runs in to the main room and locks the door

that cowerd said Stone

Less talk more shooting said Eddy and Martin

And Lo and Andrew walk off

OH no Lo and andrew are gone said Stone mum and dad are going to kill me

And they brake in to M.U.M office

Well now that i have this place said Spinghell jack i will have the world and hears a baby sound and finds Lo and andrew playing with his ring

Get away from that said Spinghell jack and it is to late he is back in his ring M.U.M and the officers are back outside

Why are baby's doing hear ? asked M.U.M

Back at the battle the battle bots are blown up

M.U.M is with Lo and Andrew

Guys wear is Luck ? asked M.U.M

He is in the main cord said Stone

We have got to stop him now said M.U.M we Had him locked up for nursing d.n.d from monster for a Outtries a watch that makes him become 10 monsters

That creep he nused us said Stone

Than the door bust and Luck has becomes owlman

Well come said Luck/owlman how do you like me now ? he asked

Dude we have a problem said Eddy

I got it said Martin and runs to shoot him but truns to big foot and wrkas him off side

Than Lo and andrew grap the ring and frow it at him and is sucked in the ring

Back at M.U.M's offices she give Lo and Andrew two sweets for saving the world

Well done you two said M.U.M you saved us all

Thanks M.u.m said Stone than his phone rings hello said Stone

Hello Stone said his Dad me and your mum are back from work now and we hope Lo and Andrew are In bed ? asked his dad

Or yes dad trust going to do that said Stone and runs back to his house with his Brother and sister

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 17 A Thing too busted the day

At a bar for Villains Sting ray Peter time Abby gator Ariel and Tim scam are drinking and talking

Man the weekend is going to be sweet said Stingray hase he drank his beer

Well look on the good side said Peter time we have lots more plans now

I am going to sufe the big waves said Abby gator

Well me and my girlfriend are taking my baby girl to blow up her first oil ship oh place your girlfriend nursed to be a hanchgirl for Frankie dude said Ariel

Leave that jerk out of this said Sting ray

Well i am going to take my duter her going to blow up whoop said Tim scam

So dose you wife nose that you are evil ? asked peter time

I have never told her said Tim

At Tim Scam ex wife house his ex wife Had brown hair green eyes and and a srees on

and his Duter hade blown hair blue eyes and Had a Goth out fit on

Remember Luna you are at your dads this weekend said her mum

Oh grate the all two days of blowing up a Spy Base said Luna Had's she is seeing what is on TV

Luna scam you dad is not evil said Her mum we must did not get nudes to are work

We just wanted to start new life's i wanted to be a Jurist

And did he wanted to be evil ? asked Luna

Oh come on Luna said her mum

No mum it this true he has a face book with his Friends who are bad guys too said Luna and gets the laptop but his face book is gone

Now did that happen ? asked Luna than she gets a phone call

Dad way did you get rid of your face book ? asked Luna

Long story deer said Tim who is backing some food in to a bag I nedd you to get me some blue prints for me

Yes this is wear i will show you that dad is evil said Luna and gets her bag and runs out of the house

At Chris house his sister Kim is talking to her mum her sister Had blond hair blue eyes and a drees on and her mum hade blue hair green eyes and a shirt and jeans on

Mum i keep telling you that Chris and his two frends are spies said his sister

Oh Ashiey that is just like the time you told me that they stooped a villein named Sting ray from seanding a city under the sea said her mum

And i have no idea how they did that said Ashiey and runs after her

And her mum get in the car

Deer i will be going to my cooking class so place don't call me doing the time Said her mum and drives off

Yes and i will get my prove and Chris and his Friends will be busted for years to come said Ashiey and gets her camera out to take pictures

At Chris's room him stone and _Aaron are playing on the ps3_

_Man i wonder if jerry has got any new mission's for us ? asked Chris_

_Hey Chris can i asked you seeming ? asked Aaron_

_Okay go on asked Chris_

_You shode asked whoop to wipe her memory said Stone_

_I cord said Chris but Mum and Dad wont believe her said Chris _

_Than they get whooped and Ashiey sees this and jumps in _

_I wonder what Jerry has for us now ? asked Stone _

_And Ashiey ends up in the jet ship with her mums old camera _

_Okay all i have got to do this take some pictures said Ashiey_

_At Tim scam is waiting for his duter to show up_

_And she shows up_

_Hi dad hear is the blue prints you wanted said Luna_

_Thank you deer said Tim and starts to work on it _

_[Luna scam]I can see the things you're doin'  
And you think that I'm naïve  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally believe_

_[Ashiey]She says it's all just drama  
But every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what you're doin'_

_[Luna scam and Ashiey] And then you're finally gonna have to stop!  
Don't think you're gonna win this time  
'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you  
I'll get ya! (yeah)  
I'll get ya!  
And when I do, you're gonna be busted!  
(Busted!)_

_[Ashiey] I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me  
_

___[Luna scam and Ashiey] When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you,  
You're busted.  
(Busted!)_

_[Luna scam] Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light,_

___[Luna scam and Ashiey]_

__

This is how it's gonna be,  
When she finds out that I was always right,  
You're busted!#

After the song Chris stone and _Aaron land in Jerrys office_

_What is the problem Jerry ? asked Stone_

_I have bad news spy's said Jerry you see Tim scam and his dutrer Luna have got a new weapon that will blow up Whoop said Jerry_

_Dont worrie Jerry we will stop team and they head to the jet_

_At the jet Ashiey is looking out side of the window taking pictures_

_This is going to be so good wean Mum and Dad bust you Chris said Ashiey and looks to see crhs with Stone and Aaron and she hides under the floor Bord's_

_Lets go said Aaron and they take off and Ashiey gets hit buy Box _

_OW wean i get my hands on you Chris said Ashiey_

_Hey did you say seeming ? asked Chris_

_after two hours they made it to his Base _

_Lets get down and stop him said Stone and they land down_

_At this undergone brace the red butting starts to beep_

_What is going on ? asked Tim and Had's a look on his computer _

_It this time to stop team said Tim_

_With what ? asked Luna _

_With my two Cyber bots said tim and him lets team out to kill the spies _

_As Chris Stone and Aaron are walking Ashiey is walking slowly behnd team_

_than the cyberbots show up_

_Just nurse the Zap gun said Aaron and blows team up and they Had to the Base_

_At Tim Base Luna is taking Pictures as well _

_Stop wear you are Tim scam said Aaron Chris and Stone_

_Well you are to late spies said Tim and starts the weapon up_

_Chris jumps and hits Luna and her pohns gets broken _

_But the weapon truns out to be a ice cream One_

_What the hell is this ? asked Tim_

_They must of bean a mix up said Luna _

_Lets get out of hear said Luna And they get in the ship and fly off_

_Well that wears the worst mission we have after Had said Stone and they walk back to the jet and Ashiey hide under the brods and they fly off_

_After that Chris Mum come back after her cooking class _

_Mum i have good new i have the picketers to show you that Chris is a spy said Ashiey_

_And she looks that is cute wean you wear little said Chri's Mum _

_What ? asked Ashiey and hase a look Babie picters ? _

_Thar must of bean some in that old Camera said Chris's Mum_

_Never mind said Ashiey and walks back in the house and knocks on Chris door _

_Hi Ashiey said Chris _

_I hate you said Ashiey and slams the door _

_End op capter 18_

_Villeins Tim scam and Luna scarm_


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 18 Yoga strikes back

Two boys are walking to this Yoga club

Man i hard this Club has all the work said Boy number one

Lets hope that is will be better said Boy number two and they go in

Than a scream is hard

At School Chris Stone and Aaron are doing Climbing

Man i Hate climbing said Aaron

Why ? asked Chris

I am Climbing Challenge replied Aaron

Now i remember said Chris

Well it looks like you are going to get a big fat red f in no time said a voice and they turn to see Melvin with his two frends

Aaron will fall on the fast move joked Melvin and his two Friends lurch with him

Hey leave him alone said Chris

Okay but it this his end said Melvin and him and his Friends walk off

Okay Aaron your next said The pe man

Okay said Aaron after getting up him leg get tangled buy the rope

Okay some one get him down said the PE man

Chris and stone help too get him down

Man are you okay ? asked Stone

I think i need some time to my self said Aaron and he walks off

And they run after him

And they find him in the locker room

And they find him looking at the school picture from 1975

See that said Aaron showing team the picture

Who is that ? asked Stone pointing at the picter

That is my dad replied Aaron

Your dad ? said Chris

He wears the leader of the red dragons team said Aaron

So you want to be like you dad ? asked Chris

Yes cryed Aaron

than they get whooped and the locker door sucks team in

Man i Wonder what Jerry is doing this time ? asked Stone

And they land in Jerry office

Jerry what is the problem ? asked Aaron

Well spies people are going to this new Yoga Studio all over the world and people are gone

And you see us to stop who is doing this ? asked Chris

Yes and your Gadgets are the super gum the spider Web and the tiger crew said Jerry

Thanks jerry said Stone and takes team and they get in the jet and take off

Okay so wear do we go ? asked Aaron

Okay we shooed keep a look at the Yoga Studio's said stone

And at 20:30 Pm they are looking over a billding

Man wear are they ? asked Stone

Hey guys look said Chris showing team and they see two people destroy in a Yoga studio and attacking with

Animal moves

What on the name are they doing ? asked Stone

They are attacking with Animal moves said Aaron and they jump down to stop team

Hey you two said Stone You do have any idea that you will be paying this is mess

Kill team said the boy number one

Yes said Boy number two

Boy number one Attucks like a lion

And boy number two attcks like a Bear

Boy number one battle's Stone and Chris

And boy number two battle's Aaron

Man what do i do ? asked Aron and renumbers the Super gum and takes it out and trap him in it

I did it said Aaron

Good for you said Stone

But what about us ? asked Chris as they are still battling boy number one

And boy number one jumps up on a car and keeps jumping on team and got away and took his frend with him

Dam we lost team said Stone

Don't worrie said Aaron i got a hair from one of team

Good job said Chris

Hey Jerry we are sanding you a hair sample said Chris and they put it on the com phone

So what do we do now ? asked Aaron

We better see if any one El's is around said Stone

that is a good idea said Chris and they get tear get pack's and fly off

at the town Chris stone and Aaron are haveing a look around than they see a Yoga Studio

Hey guys look Thar said Stone showing team

Look said Chris it looks like they are going to hits place than the com phone rings

Jerry did you found out any fin ? asked Stone

Yes we did said Jerry so we tear DNA have bean mixed with the battle move's of Yoga this means you are battling on of my old spies bad guys named Shirley

Who is she ? asked Stone

Well some years ago She nursed a brainwashed weapon to turn her original classes but Sam Alex, Clover stopped her

And she is out for more pay back said Stone

Yes and good luck spies said Jerry and cuts off

Lets get in said Stone and they get teaer spy outfits off and get tear chose on and walk and and find a big lap with a tank wear People are turned evil

And they find Shirley with longer hair with a Yoga out fit and with two rings on her fingers

With my new plane said Shirley the world will be mine

Man she is evil said Stone

What wears that ? asked Shirley and sees Stone Aaron and Chris

Get team said Shrley and her evil army battle team

Nice going stone said Chris

and they get knocked out and they weak out tied up

Welcome said Shrley to your Yoga lesson

Why the hell are you doing this ? asked Aaron

you see Yoga has bean made with Animal And with this lap they will be doing moves like no to day said Shrley

Let me show you what it dose said Shirley and frows Stone in to and gets the fitting moves of the dragon

Well a shode go to take out more Yoga shows and this laser will cut you said Shirley and walks off with her army

And they get in the jet and take off

What are we going to do ? asked Chris

I just renamed that i have the whoop tiger crew said Aaron and cits the rope before the lazer kills team

Lets go and stop the yoga mad woman joked Chris

At the City Shirley senates out are army to the city but Chris and Aaron show up

I have this one said Chris you go take cear of Shirley

Okay said Aaron and gets some rope and swrings it on her jet and must face his fear

Chris gets out the whoop spider Web and ties out the people

And Aaron jumps and and Shirley and Aaron battle and the jet falls to the lake wear they get out and Aaron has her tide up

After the battle Stone and the other people and trend back to good Shirley is sent back to Whoop Prison

Good job spies said Jerry you saved the day

Thanks Jerry said Stone

And i got over my fear said Aaron

At School Aaron makes it to the top

Good Job Aaron you get a A said the Gym Teacher

End op chapter 19 villein Shirley


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 19 Germophobia

At whoop Jerry is working in his offices on a Fanfic story and eating some food

Man it is getting late said Jerry and walk out of his office and a robot graps him and screams

The next day Stone is helping his Dad clean out the Garge

Hey dad what is this ? asked Stone showing him a box

That is my old rock band said Stone's dad and finds his old jack it

So what wears you bands name ? asked Stone

Okay smiled his dad we wear cold the Stingers said his dad

Good name said stone

Thanks said his dad

so what happened ? asked Stone

We brok up after one song said his dad and his phone rings and walks off

Stone comes up with a idea and gets his phone

And gets Aaron and Crhis and they come to his house

What is your big new's ? asked Aaron

We are going to from a rock band said Stone

and they start to walk away slowly

Than they get a phone call from Jerry

Spies i need your help said Jerry Thar is some robots that are cleaning this place and taking spies away

Don't worry Jerry we are on are way said Aaron and they get in Stone's car and Drive to whoop

After marking it to whoop they find the place being cleaned by robots

What in name is going on ? asked Chris

It look's like the place is getting a clanging up said Aaron

Well we need to find out who is doing this said Stone

And they brake the door in with the boom box breaker and Aaron slips on the floor

What in name ? asked Aaron

It's the floor said Chris they made it slippy

Let's just find Jerry said Stone and they walk slowly to his office's

Jerry are you in hear ? asked Aaron

Welcome said a voice the computer trun's on to see a 45 year old man with Brown hair classes a bled spot and a janitor out fit on and Had white skin and wears shot

Hey who are you ? asked Stone

My name is Myron

So why are you doing this ? asked Stone

Why ? asked Myron I am getting sick of cleaning up Whoops worker's mess one time back wean i wears cleaning the toilets we are shown at a flashback

Done said Myron and Chris shows up to go to the tolit

I have got to go said Chris and he dose a number two

No cryed Myron

And ten the Flashback ends

Okay maybe that one time said Chris

Well am going to clean up this world one way said Myron with my robots

So what do they do ? asked Stone

And what did you do with Jerry and the other people whowrok at whoop ? asked Aaron

My robots are grading team and my other robots are going to clen up this world said Myron

Will stop you said Stone

Come than said Myron and the computer truns off

Okay guys i have a plane said Stone and this is what we need to do

OKay tell us asked Aaron and Chris

Okay Me and Aaron will stop the robots said Stone drawing the plane

Chris will free Jerry and the others said Stone

Got it said Chris and they slit up

We see Myron getting him Robots ready for the takeover

Now that my robot army have cleaned up Whoop said Myron

As Stone and Aaron are walking in slowly they go to the computer to shut down the robots But Myron sees team

I see you said Myron get team and him Robots blast team but they keep jumping

At the Whoop prison cell Jerry and the other workers are trapped But Chris shows up with the boom box breaker

And the robots shut down

Thank goodness you saved us said Jerry

Thanks replied Chris and opens the door

Back at the Whoop hanger bay Aaron And Stone are battling Myron robot army Stone get's him with the shock gum

At Jerry office Jerry gets the kill code on him computer to turn off the robots

What happend ? asked Myron but he gets punch by Aaron and knoked out

After the battle Myron is Sent to Whoop person and they robot's get scraped

And Jerry thanks Aaron Stone and Chris for the help

You spies are getting better and better every Misson said Jerry

Thanks replied Stone

Hey we shod from that band you wear talking about said Aaron

Lets go than said Stone and they walk off to start the new band

End of chapter 20

Villein Myron former WOOHP janitor


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 20 Ageing is not that cool

At a old People home the old People are sleeping in their rooms

But in one room A old Lady is taking Nose hair and Toe clippings and her two Friends help her and they brake out in the wheelchair

The next day at School Stone is working at the school News papper

Man i have got to do this news said Stone and looks at the clock

Oh man i have got to get to the yugioh club said Stone and runs as fast as he can

Crhis And Aaron are walking to the Computer room see stone running

Man he never stops said Aaron

And Stone makes it to YU-gi-oh club

Sorry i am late said stone and gets his deck out

And afetr out stone get out to his next club but this stop buy Aaron and Chris

Stone we need to talk said Aaron

We think you need to stop said Chris

What are you talking about ? asked Stone

Because you are about to take a bite out of you homework said Aaron

Ans stone sees what he is doing thanks replied Stone than they get whooped by the lockers

Man i wonder what is going on ? asked Aaron and they land in Jerry office

Good day spies said Jerry

What is it Jerry ? asked Stone Tim scam blowing up Whoop ? Sting ray flooding the city ?

More bad than that said Jerry a villen that two of my best spies battled are back

Who ? asked Aaron

the Granny and her two partners Buddy and Papa are back said Jerry showing team the picers

Than Stone Aron and Chris start to luch

Spies this is not funny she may seem nice but in side she is evil said Jerry

What is she going to do than nice us to death ? joked Aaron

Spies she is evil she nursed to be a bank robber back in her younger days

Okay back in stone age's joke Chris

Spies just get down to the town center said Jerry

And they take off in the jet

At the Town center The cranny Buddy and papa show up with a gun in side the gun with a Liked in it

Wear are they ? asked Buddy

They will get hear soon said The cranny

looks like they showed up said Papa

And Stone Aaron and Chris jump out of the jet

Looks like you are going back to the stone age Cranny said Stone

Well the girly girls and the little kids whoop sent us gave us some problem but you little boys are going down said Cranny

Wean we stop you it this back to the old home for you guys said stone and gets the freeze gum

But she fire her gun and out came white slim and hits stone

Stone are you okay ? asked Chris and they run to help him

The cranny Buddy and papa jumps in the car and drive off

Stone are you okay ? asked Aaron

Yes guys said Stone

After the battle Jerry is testing the DNA slim from stone

Guys im okay said Stone angry

It this better to be safe than sorry said Jerry we have no idea what they did to you

Look this bust be a harmless mixture said Stone and walks off

Man Stone never stops said Jerry

At school Stone is playing basketball with his team

Okay team we have one more shot said Stone

Okay said One of the team nambers

as he ruined to the basket ball hope he starts to age with age marks and more hair and the other people looked at him

Stone what the hell is wrong with you ? asked a younger boy

Oh mu god said Stone and runs of the door

And heads to the locker room and gets whooped

At Jerry's office Chris and Aaron and Jerry are looking at the DNA from the slime

This is made out off Old people DNA said Chris

SO that word mean Stone will be ... before Aaron says any fine stone shows up who is middle age

Truns people old said Stone

Oh god stone look at you said Jerry

I'm old said Stone what do we do now ? he asked

We must find her said Aaron

I bet i have a good idea wear she is at said Jerry teaser is a bongo game at the town hall some wear said Jerry

Good wean i get thear i will kick team down said stone

Stone what for us said Chris and Chris and Aaron go with stone

At the bingo game the Cranny Buddy and Papa are playing Thar

Yes this is fun said Buddy

Stop wear you are Cranny said Chris and Aaron and Stone

Well Well Well you at the spies boys said Cranny

Im going to take you down Cranny said Stone and runs to her

The Crenny fires her age run but stone is to fast for her

Look at Stone go said Aaron

He is more fast than us said Chris

The Cranny and her team remembers run out of the door in to her jet and takes off

She's gone said Stone

But wear ? asked Aaron and Chris gets the leaser scope and see a large flying brace

Found it said Chris we will be to aske Jerry to bring the jet hear

And in the sky the Whoop jet flays to the Cranny base

And land the jet in the landing bay

Okay guys lets go it her said Stone

And they brake in to the Cranny mine room

Stop wear you are Cranny said Stone

Well looks like ageing is not that well for you boy said Cranny

So why are you doing this ? asked Chris

You see the worlds younger people have no repart for old pepole now said Buddy

So with the ageing ray the world will end up old said Papa

Will stop you said Chris and Stone dose a tackles her and falls in to the slime

Stone is 72 years old and the Cranny is 98 years old

Oh no what did you do to me ? asked Cranny

How do you like that now ? asked Stone

Than the Base falls to the sea

After that the W.O.O.P team turn Cranny and Stone back to Thar age they are meant to be and the Cranny Buddy and papa are sent to Whoop

Good job spies thanks to you you are able to stop the cranny said Jerry

Good fine stone leruned to slow down said Chris

Hey said Stone

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 21 the joke on you

At 20:54 pm in a lap in The UK a guy in a Jester outfit white face green hair brkes in to the lap

Well this shod be fun said Jester and Set's off one of his pie bombs to brke in to the class dom

Hear it is the World's strongest Acid and it's all mine said the Jester

Stop wear your are said a voice and he tuns to see Jerry with a whoop Team are reday to take him in

Your going back to Whoop said Jerry

Who said i am ? asked Jester and with that he gets out a bomb of laughter gas and Jerry gets his mask on but the Whoop team start laughing

and Jester brakes out with his pogo stick

Now to be my Revenge said Jester

the next day At the Game shop Chris Stone and Aaron are buying yugioh cards

Man its bean long time sceanc we got some yugioh cards said Chris

Well i bet no bad guy's are going to come for us said Aaron

As they got out they went to the tolits and got whooped buy the mirror

Man i bet jerry hase the twon whooped up ? said Aaron

And they fall in jerry's offices

Spies thank goodness i found you said Jerry

What is it about jerry ? asked Stone

the Jester hase broke out and he is after you said Jerry

Warpaint he that guy cord Claphammer the the security guard ? asked Aaron

I still renamber that day said Stone

Two years ago a younger stone is runging after Walter Claphammer who Had taking stolen art he trips and graps on the handle stone tries to help him up but

Walter Claphammer falls in to some chemical vat and stone close his eyes

And we are shown back at the present time

He is going to get my family said Stone we have got to do someing

Don't worrie spies i asked W.H.O.O.P. Weapon plant to help make some new Gadget for you said Jerry

The whoop silly wep said Jerry and the drill hander and last of all the jet boots

Sweet said Aaron

Now go spies and stop him said Jerry

And Aaron Chris and Stone get in the jet and fly off

At Stone's house a mail man post some lasters in and stone mum gets them

Hey dear look free tekits for a fun house said Stone's mum showing him

Why don't we take LO and Andrew to this fun house said Stone's dad and they take the car and drive

At the time Stone Chris and Aaron are flying back to stone house just to see if his mum and dad is okay

Man if Jester hurts mum or dad i am going to make him whise he wears never born said Stone

Come on Stone we have got to find him said Aaron and they land in Stone's house

And he opens the door

Mum Dad lo Andrew wear are you ? asked Stone

Hey Stone said Chris i found this Note

And Stone has a look at it

Oh no they are walking in to Jester's trap said Stone

We have got to stop him said Chris

At the Fun house and they walk in

This place look's kind of fun said Stone's Dad

And in the mine room Jester sets Up him traps

Oh boy it this time to play with my new toys said Jester has he jumped up and down

Lets play with my Acid Slim of doom said Jester

And Stone Chris and Aaron make Thar way to the fun house

Okay guys Remember Jester likes to talk and be careful not to set of his traps said Stone as he remind theam

Okay Stone but what are we going to do if your Mum and Dad see us we are dead

Good plane said Stone but i have got the Whoop Hologram Gadget and they trun in to Sam Clover and Alex

Stone end's up as Sam Chris ends up as Clover and Aaron ends up as Alex

And Stone as a look in a mirror as finds him self looking like sam

Dude this is so wrong said Stone as he saw himself

I fell weard said Chris who is now Clover i feel like shopping

And i fell like playing foot ball said Aaron who is now Alex

Oh no said Stone we still sound like are self's you two have got too sound more like Clover and Alex

Okay so cool said Chris in a girly voice

Okay good now lets go in and stop Jester said Stone and they go in

As Stone's Mum and Dad are walking in with LO and Andrew

Mam who ever made this place must of Had some bad idea's said Stone's dad

In the mine room Jester starts to play with his new toys

Now lets play with my Chane saw balds of doom said Jester

than Chris Stone and Aaron show up still as Sam Clover and Alex

Sir madam said Stone in a girly voice

Yes replied Stone's Dad

We work hear and we have comed to tell you that you must leave now said Stone in a girly voice

Well thanks than said Stone's dad lets go than

And Jester see this on the computer

I have got to get out of hear said Jester and has he is about to leave Chris Aaron and Stone show up no longer as Sam Clover and Alex

And Stone punch him in the face and his knoked out

Mess with my family and you mess with me said Stone

Back at Whoop Jerry is talking to Stone Chris and Aaron

Good job spies you are getting better and better every time said Jerry

Thanks replied Chris

Than Stone phone ring's

Hello said stone

Hi stone it is mum i need you to ick up some ice cream

Okay mum said Stone

And tuns off his phone

Good buy spies said Jerry and he whoopes team

End of capter 22

Villains Walter Claphammer /Jester


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 22 WOOHP Revenge Squad

In a dark hall room Five nambers are talking a taller man is talking to them

We have bean nused for her Powers and and are Genius said the woman in the mood

We have said the other nambers

Say you name's and sing the pack said the woman in the mood

the first member take's off his hood Tim Scam

and the second neamber Myrna Beesbottom

and the Third namber Dr. Cornelius

and the fourth namber Master Mario

and the last namber Sherry Lewis Aka Jerry's sister

Now sing you name and and say world

Revenge said the nambers

At School Chris Aaron and Stone are helping taking some boxes to Mrs brooks office

And they openg the door

Mrs brooks ? asked Chris

Looks like she is not hear said Aaron

Hey look said Stone she Left her computer on

Lets have a look said Chris

Oh no your not said Stone as he graped him

Oh come lets have a pit of fun said Chris than they get Whooped as the computer suks team in

Man i keep wondering what Jerry is doing Now a days said Chris

And they fall in Jerry's Office

Hello Spies said Jerry

What is it Jerry ? asked Stone

I have some bad news said Jerry my sister Shelly has formed the WOOHP Revenge Squad

The WOOHP Revenge Squad ? asked Chris

Yes and she has gaveferd many former WOOHP employee's to attack WOOHP

So who are they ? asked Aaron

The nambers are Tim Scam Myrna Beesbottom Dr. Cornelius Master Mario and last of all Sherry said Jerry

No Problem we can take cear of team said Chris and they get in the jet and take off

At the sky Chris Aaron and Stone are tracking the WOOHP Revenge Squad

Okay we have got to find wear they are said Aaron

Than on the computer Chris see them breaking in to the Worlds Weapon center

Found theam said Chris

Lets kick some former WOOHP employee's than said Stone

In side Tim Scam hacks in to the Security

How did you do that ? asked Master Mario

It is cord A mind nurse it some time music boy said Tim Scam

Okay now we need to brake in to that weapon center said Sherry

Leave that to me said Dr. Cornelius and gets out his Ice ray and freeze the door and Myrna Beesbottom kick it opened

And they have found the Dark star a powerfule Rock that came from a black hole

Yes with this my Big Brother and his WHOOP Base will all be gone said Sherry

Than Chris Aaron and Stone Brake in to the window as they jumped in to it and creased in

Hello said the spies

Not good said Tim Scam

Who are they ? asked Sherry

They are some New spies that have bean a problem for us said Dr. Cornelius

Well lets show theme what we can do said Shelly

And they battle the Spies

Dr. Cornelius gets out his Ray gun but Stone Tie's his legs around and falls to the ground

But Cornelius bite's the rope off and runs up to Aaron

Pound his head said Dr. Cornelius but Aaron jumps and Dr. Cornelius get's trapped in a Dino body

Lets get out of hear said Sherry

But what about monkey man ? asked Myrna Beesbottom

We will free him next time lets go said Shelly and they transport out of hear

Grate they go got away said Chris

Look on the good side we have got Dr. Cornelius said Aaron

Back at WHOOP Jerry is talking to Dr. Cornelius

Okay Cornelius tell us what the WOOHP Revenge Squad have planed with the dark star ? asked Jerry

You cant make me talk said Dr. Cornelius

Not Even for this banana Ice cream said Chris

But Dr. Cornelius eye turn to Banana's

Okay i will tell you she has plans to nurse it for a Super weapon to blow up WHOOP now this the banana Ice cream to me

And they give it to him

Okay spies you have to stop the WOOHP Revenge Squad from nursing that super weapon said Jerry

We will said Stone

And in the city a large laser tank is making it's way in to the city

Stone looks outside of the window

Guys we have a problem said Stone showing therm

Okay team lets blow WHOOP to the ground said Sherry

Guys i have a plane said Stone

What plane ? asked Aaron

AND the door's opening and Jerry shows up with a White flag

I give up said Jerry weaveing the Flag around

In side the tank Stone Aaron and Chris destroy the dark star

Than they brake out of the tank

Give up Sherry Said Stone

Stop them said Sherry and her team nambers battle the spies

Master Mario nevry punches Aaron but moves out of the way and knocks himself out

Myrna Beesbottom jumps in the air but Jerry Get's the WHOOP spider Web and ties her up and she falls to the ground

Tim Scam runs away but Chris tries him up

Sherry oickley runs but Jerry spray's her with Sleeping Gas

After the battle the WOOHP Revenge Squad is sent to Whoop prison

Good job spies you do a better job after evry misson you do

Thanks replied Chris Aaron and Stone

In the jail cells the WOOHP Revenge Squad are beating up Dr. Cornelius

I'm sorry cred Dr. Cornelius

End of captor 23

Villains Tim Scam Myrna Beesbottom Dr. Cornelius Master Mario Sherry Lewis Aka Jerry's sister the WOOHP Revenge Squad


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 23 Lights, Camera! Distraction!

In a dark room a Actor is going to bed but he looks out side of his window and a powerfule ihit take's him

The next day at Chris's house they are working on thear school procet

Okay just a little more said Stone

Than thear procet blows up

Well that worked said Aaron

Than they hear a knok on the door

Stone what wears that ? asked His dad

We are working on are school procet Replied stone

Okay but no mess around the house said his dad and close the door

Well look on the good side said Chris we have some free time

Than they get Whooped as the floor sucks them in

Man i wonder what misson Jerry hase for us now ? asked Chris

I have no idea said Stone

And they fall in jerrys offfices

Good day spies said Jerry

What is it now Jerry ? asked Stone as he is geting up

Well you see Actors have bean takeng buy some ship and have bean misson for some time now said Jerry showing him the picters of the actors

And your Gadget are hare now said Jerry

The WHOOP stink bomb and the moon boots and the spy fly

Thanks said Chris

Now go spies said Jerry

And Chris Aaron and Stone get in the jet and takes off

At Hollywood Chris Aaron and Stone fly thear

Okay the person we are looking after is Ray cosma said Stone

Did you just say Ray cosma one of the bigest movie stars of all time said Chris

Yes replied Stone

Okay lets go said Chris and he takes the controls and they fly in to the Hollywood sings and crhase

Sorry said Chris

And they make it to Ray cosma's house

Chris is a chef and Stone is a bodygard and Aaron is the pool boy and they konk on his door

And he opens it

Hello said Ray cosma

I love you said Chris

Ray is Shoked buy what Chris said and slams the door

He wears just jokeing said Stone

And he opens the door

Okay than come in said Ray

And they walk in

I will be in my Hot tub so leave me be said Ray

Okay said Stone

As Ray is sleeping in his hot tub a guy in a white suit nuse a camra and capters him

Stone looks out of the window

Oh no said Stone and gets his SPI suit on and jumps out of the window

But the person who did is gets out his belt and disipers

Stonw what happend ? asked Chris

Looks like Ray cosma hase bean takeing said Stone

Look said Aaron showing him a logo of shomeing

It says Space wars said Chris

That sound like someing i have hard of ? said Stone

It this made buy Dave Duckuas said Stone

But why word he do this ? asked Aaron

We have got to stop him said Chris and they get thear phone out Jer can you help find us wear Dave Duckuas is ? asked Stone

Got it said Ray and show them the wearhouse

Okay lets go guys said Stone

At the wearhouse a army of henchmen

Stone Aaron And Chris are up on the roof

This is too easy said Chris and they brake in and find the actors locked up

Thank goodness you saved us said Ray

You have got to help us said a female actor

oKay we will said Chris

Welcome said a voice and they trun to see Dave Duckuas

Why are you doing this ? asked Chris

Why ? asked Dave Duckuas all the fillms i made wear bad and i am geting my pay back

We like to see that said Aaron

Than the Henchman show up and take Aaron Chris And stone and have takeing thear Gadget

Now for the big movie part said Dave Duckuas

In a big movie part is in a space center Aaron Chris and Stone and the Actors are traped

Guys i have a plane said Stone i have still got the spi fly

Got plane said Aaron

I have a plane to nuse it to stop Dave Duckuas

As they got out thear wear gient robots than they fired at them

Stone jumped one on and hot wired it on spi fly to control it

What is going on ? asked Dave Duckuas

Than the robot destorys the power contor center and the robots shut down

Stop them said Dave Duckuas

And the henchmen go down to take them out

Chris and Aaron battle them

Dave Duckuas tries to get out but is punch buy Stone and is knoked out

After that a WHOOP team take Dave Duckuas and His man to WHOOP prison

Good job Spies said Jerry you did a good job he said

Oh yes jerr never talk about actors or movies said Chris

Ray Cosma and the pther actord's start luching

End of Capter 24 villen Dave Duckuas


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 24 Dino power

At a oil center a nig oil spill has happened

Oh no said one of the workers

Than a large beam hit it and it truns in to a T-REX shows up

At School Chris Aaron and Stone are working on the school paper

Well this story mite work said Stone Nerd wings spelling bee said Chris

Well have you dound a good story yet ? asked Melvin

No said Stone

Well you better said Melvin and walks off

Stone picketers tieing him up and frowing him in a leak

Man that Melvin is asking for it said Aaron

He is human said Chris

Than they get whooped buy the computer

And they fall down the hole

Man what Misson Jerry got for us now ? asked Aaron

And they land in Jerry's offices

Good day spies said Jerry

It is it Jerry ? asked Chris

Well Spies you see Oil plants are having oil leeks and the oil is some how Begin turned to dinosaurs said Jerry as he is showing them

No problem Jerry said Chris

That the spirit Chris said Jerry and your gadgets are the Go go boots and the sting web and the X-2 stink bomb

Now go spies said Jerry

And Chris Aaron and Stone get in the WHOOP jet and fly off

At the offshore platform Chris Aaron and Stone see that Thar is no Oil Left on the sea

That is odd said Stone Jerry said that Thar wears a oil spill Thar

Look said Chris Thar is a little bit Left and he gets his Jet pack on and lands down to get some oil

And stone dose some test on it

Looks like the oil wears about to refrom said Stone

Looks at the Dino D.N.A said Chris

Than a other Oil spill happens at the seasoned offshore platform

Guys did you see that ? asked Stone

That beam somehow did this said Aaron

We have got to stop That oil said Chris

Than the oil truns in to a army of Dino's

Oh boy said Stone

Than a large lhite takes them out of no wear

What just Happend ? asked Chris

Some they wear just taking said Aaron

Stone looks on his computer and see a large Battle ship

Guys i found someing said Stone

and Stone flys the ship and in the sky and see a large battle ship

Look at the size of it said Chris

We have got to get in said Stone

And they put the jet on HO-TO pilot and they jumps out and land on the ship

Lets nurse the sting web said Chris and they cut a hole in the ship and they jump in

And Stone and Aaron and Chris find the dinosaurs

Who word do this ? asked Stone

Welcome said a voice and they turn to see a Guy in a Cowboy like outift

Who is this guy ? asked Stone

It this Professor Pomprit said Professor Pomprit

Why are you doing this ? asked Chris

Why ? asked Professor Pomprit you see we are nursing Dino oil well we cord bring them back so i have nurse this ray gun to do it

Well we are going to stop you from doing that said Chris

But Professor Pomprit traps them in a giant Dom

Now to nurse you as a part of my test said Professor Pomprit and nurse his ray to to mix Chris D.N.A with a Dino

And than Chris is truned in to a Triceratops

Oh no said Stone he got chris

Now to turn more oil to Dino's said Professor Pomprit and jumps out of his ship with his jet pack and sends out is Dino army to Attack the city

Okay who are we going to brake out ? asked Aaron

With this said Stone the Go go boots and puts them on and doise a powerful jumthat brakes the dom

Okay lest stop that Dinomadman said Aaron

At the Oil center Professor Pomprit Attucks it with his army of Dinos

Yes my army of Dinos Attck the city said Pomrit

At the Set Chris who is Still a Triceratops Stone Aaron jumps out of the jet

Your to late Spies said Professor Pomprit

Oh Year said Stone

Professor Pomprit gets his Bem out and it fires at Stone but Stone gets out a mirror and it hits back at Professor Pomprit who Truns in to a Baby Dino

After that Chris is truned back to Human the Dino's are send to Whooa and Professor Pomprit will be sent to preson and truned back to human

Well Spies you have sure made a name for yourself said Jerry

All in a dinowork joked Chris and they Leah

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 25 Totally Parallel much Part 1

At a Warehouse a Guy in a mask is talking in to a tap

My team nambers have bean captured i am the only one left but with this universe Oscillator i can find help said the masked man and it opens

Lets just hope it works

Stop wear you are said a voice that sound like Chris

You have no place to run said a voice that sound like Sam

Give up now said A voice that sound like Aaron

You cant stop the LAMOS said the masked Man and before he got his Card weapon out the person that sound like chris Gets a Stun gun that looke like the whoop one

and the universe Oscillator falls out of his hands and The person that sounds like Chris gets it

And the Maked man jumps out of the warehouse

That wears Eacry said The person that sound like sam and comes out of the shadows but it is not sam but her evil counterpart named Setlla

And Chris's evil counterpart comes out of the shadows named Chazz

And Aarons evil counterpart name Axel

Well looks like Are Friend wears going to other worlds said Chazz

Well what do we do than ? asked Axel

I will go in said Chazz tell Jimmy that i will send out more Whoop teams in

Back At Earth One Chris is heading Back home After stooping a villeins from bombing A city

Home sweet home said Chris and he finds his computer on with all the deta of the villeins Chris and his Friends battled over the past chapters

Who word want this ? asked Chris it must of bean Ashiey said Chris but he just renamberd that she is at a sleepover with her Friends

Than out of the sadows his evil counterpart comes out and attcks him

Who are you ? asked Chris and why do you look like me but Defiant Hair color and Spy suit

Im you but from a Parallel world said Chazz and Chris kicks him and knocks him out

And Chris but's on Chazz spi suit on as he tied him up on his bed

You cant stop us said Chazz

I will Said Chris and he opens the gate way to the Parallel world and he jumps in

And he ends up in a Evil Verson of Whoop Headquarters

Chris truns and sees a sing saying

World Organization Of Harming People read Chris

Is must be a evil verson of Whoop said Chris

Than Jerry's Evil counterpart named Jimmy shows up who has more hair than his good counterpart and a white suit and white Shoes and spoke in a evil Uk voice

Well Chazz have you found out wear masked hood wears going to ? asked Jimmy

Yes i did said Chris but thear is no one leaft us than Clover evil counterpart name Lover who hade brown hair a blue spi suit and green eyes

Hey i have news We have found a new power Bomb to wipe out other worlds said Lover

Than go said Jimmy i want it for my plane

AS they fly the Woohp jet

Chris who is still Chazz is talking to himself

A world with out spies one of my worst dreams he said to him self

And they land the jet in the power plant

The door blows up

Knock knock said Axel

Cleaning day said Stella

Lets find it said Lover

As Chris wears looking around he finds Maked hold in the shadows

Hey said Chris as he comed up to him

Your not Chazz are you ? asked Maked hood

No said Chris i come from Earth One said Chris

Welcome to my world said Maked hood is this Earth two

I need help to save the other Spies that wear taking to Woohp said Maked hood

don't worrie i will help you put this on you ear said Chris

I must tell you that i am not that pored of my face said Masked hood and he takes off is hood#

His face is not shown but a curly wig is shown and a monocle is shown

Oh yes masked hood I'm sorry said Chris

For what ? asked Maked hood

For this said Chris and punches him and knocks him out

Hey guys said Chris i have him and he drags Maked hood

Well done said Lover

Guys i have found it said Axel showing them the bomb

Lets head back to Jimmy and tell them we have masked hood and the bomb said Lover

Back at Woohp Bace Jimmy is shocking Maked hood with Electric from a box

Oh Timmy i Renamber wean you destroyed my life back at school said Jimmy wean we were in school

You hade the test all done but i needed your help so you gave it to me wean the teacher came you put the blame on me

I truned to a life of crime and you Timmy truned to become a spi and you fromed your own spi team to battle my team of super villeins after that you lost but you made it out some how

I will beaver let you win said Masked hood

Back at Chazz room Chris is trieing to talked with masked hood

Masked hood come in said Chris

I wears rhite said a voice than stone's evil counterpart shows up named Sum

I know Chazz Chazz is a friend of mine and your not him said Sum and shots him but Chris jumps and knoks him out

Guys said Sum talking in his computer CHazz is not who he is it is his good counterpart

And Chris makes it to the weapons room and graps the universe Oscillator and Stella and Lover are after him

Lover fires her rocket gun and Chris nurses the universe Oscillator and trabswarp

He is gone now said Stella

Than Chris jumps out and knocks the two and makes his way to the torture chamber

And chris blows up the doors and Jimmy runs to find the other evil spies

And Chris brakes Masked hood out

Place tell me Thar are other's like you wear you come from ? asked Masked hood

Lots more said Chris

Than Jimmy and the evil Spies counterpart's show up

You out rumberd buy us said Jimmy

Not for long said Chris and brakes the controls and frees the villains good counterpart's

And the LAMOS are redy for tear come back

Lover battles the good counterpart of Arnold who hades red body armor and he brings the pies up to attack Lover

Chris is battleing Jimmy

Dr. Cornelius heroic counterpart who has white fear is battling the evil counterpart of David who hase white hair

Dr. Cornelius graps him and spins him and frows him to the ground

The heroic counterpart of Luck nurse his his Whaite to trun in to a Banshee to knock out Axel

And a heroic counterpart of Sting ray cord Ray sting is battling Dean evil Counterpart as he nurse his laser beam from his eyes to help him

And a heroic counterpart of Tim Scam is batting Britney evil counterpart

the good counterpart of Arnold brings the meatle up and ties it around Lover and nurse his power to frow are away

And Luck heroic counterpart truns to a Manbat monster and frows Axel and they end up knoked out

Dr. Cornelius heroic counterpart frows David at Britney evil counterpart and they end up lock up

heroic counterpart of Sting ray nurse his power suit to frow Dean evil Counterpart in a cell

and Axel and Lover Stella and the evil Spies are locked up

Good job said Masked hood but wear is Jimmy

Hear i am said Jimmy with the bomb

Go on nurse it said Sum

I have plane to nurse it and i have not got the timemer said Jimmy

Your mad said Axel

Yes i am said Jimmy than masked hood nurse one of his cards to knock hI'm out

Now who's talking said Maked hood

And Masked hood uses the universe Oscillator and frows it in

Wear did you sent it to ? asked Chris

World 89 Zombie world they cant get killed

After the battle Masked hood is seeing the city out of the window

Hey masked hood you shod be prod of yourself said Chris

I am but it is time for you to get back to you own world said MASKED hood

and Whoever he is, I hope my counterpart on your world will have a chance to repay you. said Maked hood

Somehow, that seems unlikely said Chris

And Chris makes it back to his world only to find no Chazz

No no said Chris

To be continued

End of capter 26

Villain Jimmy Chazz and the other evil nambers of Woohp


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 26 Totally Parallel much Part 2

We see Chris talking to the reader about what happend in the last capter

Is this what happend said Chris i wears battleing my evil counterpart and i ended up in a Parallel world wear spies are the good guys and bad guys are the good guys

After i helped the Masked hood who is the good counterpart of someone you may remember

And now Chazz my evil Counterpart is free and maybe out to do some evil said Chris

We are shown at Chris house and he finds out that his evil Counterpasrt is free

Oh man wear his he ? wonderd Chris

Than Aaron and Chris show up

Stop wear you are Chris said Aaron

How can you have truned Evil Chris ? asked Stone

Than Chris gets the gas bombs and frows them to the ground and makes his getaway

Oh man said Chris what did Chazz do and he gets his jet back on and flys off

And he gets his i-pod and hacks in to the Whoop satellite and find out that Chazz has change his hair color to Chris and took one of his spy suits

I dont belive it that creep is frameing me said Chris

And he heads to a old warehouse and in side a Shadow comes up to him and it is Terence Lewis Aka Jerry's Brother

Terence what are you doing hear ? asked Chris

I have comed to help you said Terence you see wean i broke in to a Whoop Base i found out that you wear not the One robing banks so i have comed to help you he said

Okay than said Chris giving him a handshake

Than David finds them

Stop wear your are said David

And Chris gets out the WHoop sticky gum and ties it around him and Chris and Terence get in to his car and they drive off

Guys we have got to stop Chris once and fall all said David

Got it said Sam

Will find him said Clover

AS Chris and Terence wear driving they see Chris is evil Counterpart robing a Armed Truk

Found him said Chris and jumps out to battle Chazz

Stop wear you are Chazz said Chris

Well it looks like you got out of my world said Chazz but now you have to deal with me and they battle

Terence gets out his Bazooka

One of them will move said Terence they aways do and he fire it and it hit a bildeng and Chris and Chazz get out of the way

And Chazz gets away

Nice going said Chris you let him get away

I wears helping said Terence

Come on and they get back in the car

You tell me Chris what made you give me a chances

Than Chris renambers but Masked hood said

Something a friend said Replied Chris

And they stop at Tercence house and Chris nurse his computer to find out more

Oh no said Chris

What is it ? asked Tercence

He has found out my Friends weakness

And it says he has teamed up with some of My old foes said Chris

Lets stop them said Tercence

At the worlds history Museum Chazz has assembled Sting ray Tim scam Arnold Dr. Cornelius Luck to help him

With the spies Traped in this X-L1 box you will have your fun to kill them said Chazz

And what about the money you said you Had for us ? asked Luck

All in good time said Chazz

Stop wear you are said Chris and he shows up with Tercence

Well Tercence who word you like to blow up WHOOP ? asked Chazz showing him a button

And Tercence looks at it

Don't do it said Chris

Sorry said Tercence but that is the part of a partnership

And Chazz Traps Chris in Hot wax and Chris nurse the universe Oscillator to find help and Chris show up

You wear Rhit Chazz i do need some back up that is way i went to defiant Earth's and i got to like myself more said Chris

Earth-4 Chris wears a cow boy

Earth-5 Chris wears a Thanagarian from the DC comic's

Earth-11 hade a reversed-gender Chris name Christie

Earth-33 a Chris who is a namber of the Whoop Lantern Corps

Earth-14 Chris who is a Man bat like monster

Earth 2 a 1930's like Chris

Earth- 2009 World war 3 Chris

Earth 45 pirate Chris

Now the battle starts and the Chris battle

Sting ray nurse his laser eyes but the Earth-5 Chris nuse his Axe to brake hit and punch him

Earth-14 Chris and Earth-33 Chris battle Luck who nurse his monstertrix

Earth-14 Chris Graps him and the Earth-33 Chris nuse his Power ring and says

brightest day, in blackest night,

_No evil shall escape my sight._ _Let those who worship evil's might,_ _Beware my power..._ _Whoop Lantern's Light!_

Said Chris and knoks Luck out with the power from his ring

Earth-4 Chris nuse his rope to tie up Tim Scam and he falls to the ground

Arnold and Dr. Cornelius battle the Earth 45 pirate Chris Earth- 2009 World war 3 Chris Earth 2 a 1930's like Chris

Earth-11 reversed-gender Chris

World war 3 Chrisn nurse his i on canong to blow Arnold away and Dr. Cornelius is Handcuffed by 1930's like Chris

And Chris Frees the other Spies

Thanks for Saving Us said Aaron

Sorry we jumped the Gun said Stone

Than Chazz frows a smock bomb to the ground and Chris battles him but Tercence gets in the way

Out of the way old man said Chazz

It is my job to blow up Whoop said Tercence

Hey guys said Chris showing them the Max butong

Oh shi... but before Chazz said any fine they get trapped in max

Funny how Chris all so many counter parts said Aaron

After the Battle the villeins are taking to Whoop prison

And chazz is being takeing back to Earth-3

I will me back some day i will have my pay back said Chazz

Well if you do i will stop you any time said Chris

And if you guys need any fine just call on me said Chris

And all the other counter part wave goodbuy to him and they Had back to Thar own worlds

And after that Chris sees Tercence beging takeing away

Oh chris if i wasn't a bad guy

And you wearnt a Spi we word of bean Frends

After what the Masked hood said maybe tear is some good in Tercence after all said Chris

But tNext time i will be the one standing and the doors close and the jets takes off

Well maybe said Chris

End of Season 1

Villns Chazz Luck Sting ray Tim scam Arnold Dr. Cornelius Luck Tercence

Me well is Fanfic has bean fun and i want to thank for all the replays i got and good news i will be doing a season 2 after Totally Spies boys season 1 has becomes a big hit so we you soon wean i am doing season 2 from Gm goodyear


End file.
